Enseñame a creer en ti
by zack engel
Summary: Alfred parece ser el chico problema que todo padre rico odia, es por esto que Arthur tendrá que corregirlo a como de lugar y mientras lo haga se dará cuanta de la difícil realidad de muchos chicos ricos / Au Arthur x Alfred, mas otras parejas que después aparecerán
1. conociendote

Hola! gente, bueno este será mi segunda historia, la hare un poco larga, aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, ni la respuesta que tendrán con esta historia, solo espero no defraudar a nadie en este medio, solo se me ocurrió la historia. Bueno eso, ahora todas las cosas que son pertinentes poner.

**pareja: **Arthur x Alfred, soren (dinamarca) x Lukas _Bonnewiik _(norwya) , Rode x Gilbert ... y no se si habrá otra pareja, téngame paciencia

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, me gustaría que mi imaginación cree cosas tan geniales

**Advertencias:** hasta el momento nada de nada, pero tal ves después se ponga un poco mas subido de tono

* * *

Eran las 3 pm y nuestro querido protagonista no estaba en la sala de clases para aprender sobre la literatura francesa como debía, sino que se encontraba en la azotea acostado mirando al cielo, ese cielo de color tan hermoso como sus ojos, pero que cuando se nublaba podía llegar a ser perturbador, feo y triste para muchos.

Alfred, nuestro protagonista, no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy tranquila, tampoco asistía a clases regularmente ya que estas no eran de su interés, ni mucho menos hacia caso a sus padres, la razón era que nada le interesaba, podía parecer ser el chico mas feliz de toda la escuela, que siempre andaba rodeado de amigos, de hecho era el capitán del equipo de basket, y que nunca a tenido ningún problema en su vida, lo cual hastiaba a muchos. En realidad Alfred se la llevaba bastante difícil ya que no tenia a prácticamente nadie en su vida, sus amigos solo estaban en las buenas, sus padres no lo querían por su pésimo comportamiento, como solían decir "eres la escoria de la familia", "nunca insinúes que soy tu padre", "lo único bueno que tienes es esa cara, y ni siquiera la sabes ocupar", "cuando será el día que me darás un respiro y saldrás de esta casa", "deberías parecerte un poco a tu hermano Matthew"… oh como odiaba que lo compararan con su hermano, incluso llego a crear un odio hacia su hermano por culpa de ello. Tanto pensamiento estúpido lo puso de mal humor así que se dio media vuelta y decidido dormir un poco, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de dos seres a su lado, un pelirrubio con el pelo peinado hacia arriba como puntas, y una chica de pelo castaño largo.

-o Alfred, tal como romeo me has dejado aquí solo en este mundo tan desgraciado- dijo dramáticamente Soren tomando entre sus manos la cara paralizada de Alfred- espero me hayas dejado un poco de ese dulce veneno en tus labios, para seguirte por el resto de mis días

-pero que haces idiota no te acerques, estoy vivo, estoy vivo!-grito sacándose de enzima a su fiel amigo que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara- Soren por dios no hagas eso, y Elí porque no….

-alfie… mataste la gran escena , no ves que es muy difícil hacer que Soren se aprenda tan solo una línea, además que se equivoco, Alfred es romeo, no es tal como romeo… por otro lado- cambio su sonrisa burlesca a una mas lasciva- estuve a punto de ver el hermoso beso entre ustedes dos, por eso los quiero chicos

-… chicos , ¡que yo no soy gay!, el héroe no puede ser gay, es anti estético e ilógico, en ninguna película el héroe es gay … cambiando de tema, que hacen aquí-dijo mientras volvía a hacer esa estúpida sonrisa que odiaba "bueno tal ves soy un idiota, ellos siempre están conmigo, aunque yo no les diga nada sé que contare con ellos" – no me digan que los mandaron a buscarme, ¡ahora ustedes son los secuaces del villano, pero no me podrán llevar, no se los permitiré! –Grito dando un salto hacia atrás y poniéndose guardia- hahahahaha Soren prepárate

-hmp Alfred, mi pequeño saltamontes- murmuro mientras hacia una pose típica de "maestro de artes marciales" – hoy te enseñare que nunca podrás ser el héroe, vendrás al lado oscuro…. JAJAJAJAJAJA

Así pasaron las horas peleando, desquitándose lo más que podían por cada golpe que se daban hasta caer rendidos y con mas de un moretón al suelo. Cuando vieron la hora se dieron cuenta que marcaba las 5 pm ósea quedaban tan solo 30 min para salir de clases y poder ir a vaguear antes de llegar a casa. Para este pequeño trio eso quería decir, ir al mc donnald para Alfred, después ir a ver una peli de acción y aventura a petición de Soren, y por ultimo pasar por un café literario tan solo para ver a un austriaco.

Después de todo aquel panorama los chicos se despidieron para dirigirse a su casa. Alfred camino por las oscuras calles un tanto desanimado, hace mucho tiempo que no podía ser feliz como antes, todas esas sonrisas lo tenían desganado, tal vez Eli y Soren tenia razón, tal ves necesitaba una pareja en la cual apoyarse y poder disfrutar de una verdadera familia.

-pero que patético, el héroe siempre esta solo, todavía no recuerdo haber rescatado a una damisela en peligro así que…- movió su cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado e hizo una pose de victoria- ¡okey a correr Mi ps3 y x-box 360 me esperan!

Después de gritar eso salió corriendo en dirección a su casa intentando esquivar a todo aquellos que se le cruzaran en su camino. No servía de nada deprimirse, aunque se sintiera mal, siempre sonreiría y festejaría que esta vivo, además los demás lo necesitan, no pueden vivir sin él.

Al llegar a su casa entro lentamente y vigilo a sus lados para ver que su madre no se encontraba, eran recién las 8 pm, pero siempre su madre le ponía atados por todo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había peligros en los alrededores subió contento a su pieza y entro dando un portazo, tal vez ahora si el mundo le sonreía. Dejo su mochila a un costado de su escritorio y paso a dirigirse a encender su televisión, aunque algo lo detuvo, algo en su cama específicamente, al volver a ver a ese lugar se encontró con una figura, un humano que estaba sentado mirándolo penetrantemente y con una sonrisa en la cara, un tanto extraño para él.

-mucho gusto amm… ¿Alfred, cierto? Yo soy Arthur Kirkland seré tu profesor particular a partir de…

-¿¡pero que!? Oye espera que….

-¡silencio! Yo soy el profesor, yo te diré como, cuando y donde hablar, no harás nada sin mi consentimiento, tus padres ya me dijeron como eras y me rogaron que te educara como se debe-dijo parándose y caminando en dirección a Alfred para examinarlo un poco mejor- como te decía, a partir de mañana comenzaran las clases, llegaras a las 6 de la tarde y empezaremos a las 6 y media, tu hermano me paso los apuntes. No te preocupes por nada, estudie en la universidad de Harvard, un chico problemático como tú no será nada difícil de cambiar

-tsk… si estudiaste en Harvard por que entonces no estas haciendo algo mas acorde con tu carrera y a mi me dejas tranquilo –refunfuño cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la silla del escritorio- estúpidos padres los odio, no veo la hora de poder trabajar e irme de la casa

-mira niño bonito, tu la tienes fácil, si hago estoy es por un favor a un amigo, resulta que tu padre es compañero de trabajo de mi mejor amigo, y quiere por todos los medios corregirte, es en ese momento donde entro yo y arreglo la vida de tu padre… así que o me haces caso o te perforo el estomago, entendido –dijo posando sus manos en el escritorio rodeando a Alfred- y te lo prometo, soy capas de hacerlo

-… es-esta bien- dijo un poco nervioso Alfred, pensando que algún día cuando pudiera asesinaría a sus padres

* * *

**Bueno este a sido el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, y me gustaría que me digieran si creen que lo deba continuar o no, así que aunque sea malo me gustaría que me lo digieran, y si me quieren aportar con una idea, o quieren lanzarme tomates adelante xD**

**Bueno espero que se cuiden y espero me dejen aunque sea un review**

**Bye bye**

**Zack Engel~**


	2. intentando comprenderte

bueno chicos y chicas, para los que leen, aquí se encuentra el segundo capitulo de esta historia, quería subirlo la próxima semana (si quiero subir un capitulo por semana) pero como tengo tanto que estudiar las dos semanas próxima lo subí antes, así después la próxima semana subo un capitulo si puedo o en la segunda

bueno aquí les dejo la historia espero les guste y estoy intentando mejorar

* * *

Capitulo 2 "intentando comprenderte"

Había transcurrido una muy larga semana desde que aquel infeliz ingles había llegado a la vida de Alfred, no era que lo detestaba completamente, de hecho sentía un poco de simpatía por todos esos gestos que hacia con su cara al ver que era un caso perdido, pero esto no quería decir que lo amaba de sobremanera, ósea, nadie en su sano juicio amaría a una persona que rompe despiadadamente un juego de ps3 sin importarle cuanto le hubiera costado conseguirlo, sus padres no se los regalaba, el tenia que conseguir el dinero mediante pequeños encargos que le hacia a sus compañeros o incluso profesores, de hecho en una ocasión fue profesor de educación física en un colegio fingiendo ser mayor de edad por un mes, en esa ocasión casi lo pillaron si no fuera por las estudiantes que lo amaban como uno de los suyos. Volviendo al tema principal, Alfred se encontraba sentando en su silla de escritorio intentando memorizar algunas de esas estúpidas fechas históricas teniendo a su profesor a su lado con las manos en la cabeza intentando ver un método para hacer reaccionar a su estúpido e inepto estudiante.

-a ver Alfred, concéntrate en mi, dime ¿Qué es lo tan difícil en aprenderse una puta fecha?, dímelo por favor, acaso no estoy siendo especifico, es muy difícil, ¡no te pido el libro entero, te pido una condenada fecha, nada mas! –grito exasperado dirigiéndole una afilada mirada asesina, es que tan solo no podía encontrar que era lo tan difícil en esto- aunque no me creas, no me gusta romper cosas ajenas… así que ve respondiendo o tendré que tomar tus preciados juegos de la x-box, o mejor aun se los pido a tu padre y se lo doy a mi hermano menor, de seguro lo ocupa como arma

-… -no quiso responder nada, no quería perder más juegos, pero tampoco quería aprender ninguna fecha estúpida, no le serviría en la vida, solo seria un vendedor de supermercado o trabajaría en una tienda cuando saliera del colegio, ¿para que necesitaba aprenderse todo eso y un titulo?

-estoy esperando tu respuesta Alfred, soy impaciente, pierdo mi tiempo aquí contigo, podría estar trabajando en una investigación, podría estar en un bar ahora mismo o incluso podría estar ayudando a una abuela a cruzar la calle… puedo estar haciendo cualquier cosa, que es mucho mejor que estar aquí contigo, vamos debes de tener algo de inteligencia, ¿como tu hermano puede y tu no?- decía desesperado intentando controlarse, bien que el primer día lo habría mandado a la mierda, seria algo bien lindo, pero no podía hacerlo, era su trabajo y debía intentar ser profesional.

-entonces anda… ¡ve a ayudar a la estúpida abuela, ve a tomar a ese maldito bar, anda a hacer esa inútil investigación, no creas que amo estar contigo, eres una de las ultimas personas con la que estaría en mi vida, no me importa estudiar, no quiero un maldito titulo, no se para que se esfuerzan en algo inútil como yo solo déjenme en paz! – grito sulfurado agarrando su celular y mp4 lo mas rápido que pudo para salir de esa asquerosa casa.

Sin importarle si el estúpido de Arthur lo seguía, se fue al parque mas cercano para sentarse en una banca, odiaba todo esto, si tan solo pudiera irse de la casa todo seria mas fácil, nadie lo regañaría, podría alquilar un departamento básico, trabajar y salir de fiesta con Soren y Eli. Esa seria su vida perfecta, como lo disfrutaría, incluso se conseguiría una novia linda y saldrían adelante, ella y sus hijos lo amarían por quien él era y no lo criticarían por quien podría llegar a ser.

Miro hacia el cielo y vio como este se encontraba nublado con pinta de que iba llover, era lo ultimo que le faltaba en ese glorioso día, odiaba que fuera viernes, eso quería decir que mañana no podría ver a sus compañeros, ni molestar ni hacer desorden, nada. Tendría que quedarse todo el estúpido día en su casa soportando a su familia, porque el sábado era para la familia de la casa, y el domingo era cuando venían todos sus asquerosos primos y tíos a criticarlo como siempre.

-que lindo fin de semana tendré… será tan hermoso que tengo ganas de llorar… dios, siempre haces sufrir a los héroes en el principio, pero cuando encuentran su poder y lo saben ocupar son felices eternamente, ¿que te pasa? ¿Todavía no merezco ser feliz? ¿Me porte mal en alguna ocasión? Apartando todas las quejas que tienen mis familiares, siempre hago todo lo que piden y mas, si ellos no se contentan allá ellos pero soy bueno, no se te tiene que pasar la mano-dijo mirando fijamente el cielo sin que le importara la vista de los demás, a esas alturas del partido ya le daba igual todo.

-pero mira quien tenemos aquí, al siempre tan enérgico Alfred F. Jones, es una sorpresa encontrarte solo por estos lugares, sobre todo cuando sabes que este lugar es mio, querido jones~ -se escucho una voz un tanto infantil que se iba acercando a pasos agigantados

-lo que me faltaba… encontrarme con el comunista y sus secuaces, oigan lame botas y comunico porque no se van, miren ando caritativo y les dejare intactos –dijo Alfred con un tono muy confiado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja retándolos con la mirada

- já! ¿Crees poder enfrentarme tu solo alfredcito? Con una sola mano puedo hacer que te mueras daa~ así que ándate te costara caro –dijo Iván al frente de Alfred manteniendo un fierro en su mano derecha que evidente mente estaba manchada con sangre

- puedo enfrentarme a ti cuando sea Iván, soy el héroe y tengo el deber de acabar contigo y no necesito de nadie para mandarte lejos-mientras decía esto se paraba estrepitosamente subiéndose enzima de la banca para quedar a una altura mayor y haciendo una pose bastante rara.

- jujujuju el pequeño sueño americano quiere pelear, pero no lo dejemos con las manos estiradas chicos démosle lo que se merece.

Al poco tiempo se había formado una gran pelea entre los tres "villanos": Iván un ruso que iba en su misma escuela, un lituano, Toris, quien se veía que estaba mas obligado a estar allí que a gusto y por ultimo el cubano, quien disfrutaba peleando contra Alfred, por alguna razón quería verlo en el piso molido por los golpes. La otra parte constaba de Alfred y Alfred, nadie quería meterse a ayudarlo si estaban los dos mas temibles del colegio, además el único que les podía hacer frente a esos dos seria Alfred, no por nada se llamaba héroe. La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos, Alfred no pudo hacer mucho mas que noquear a toris y al cubano, ya que Iván era un palo mucho mas duro de roer, pero igual ser termino yendo mientras que arrastraba a sus dos camaradas, el americano al ver esto rio estrepitosamente al haberlos vencido hipotéticamente, ya que solo se habían ido porque la policía empezó a rondar por el parque ya que los habían llamado. Al sentarse de nuevo reviso todas las heridas y los moretones que tenia, algunos mas graves que otros, unos cuantos se podían ocultar fácilmente, los otros eran el problema, iba se había encargado de pegarle de tal manera que al costado de su ojo se empezaba a ver un gran moretón, y en sus manos descubiertas corría un poco de sangre, evidentemente su madre se daría cuenta, y si no era por aquellas marcas en su cuerpo, seria por las manchas de sangre en su ropa.

-entonces así es como disfrutas tu vida jones, esto es lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida, ¿o me equivoco? –dijo una voz bastante conocida para el americano

-¿uuh? … ¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grito exaltado ya que no se esperaba encontrar a Arthur sentado a su lado de lo mas tranquilo observándolo- de donde saliste, que haces aquí no deberías estar en el bar ahora, casi me paras el corazón

-Salí por arte de magia genio…

-ya veo así que era verdad que tus cejas tenían poderes ocultos… ¡eres el demonio en persona! –lo apunto infantilmente un poco asustado de aquel ser

-¿a ti te pagan por decir estupideces o te sale natura?... cambiando de tema, contéstame, ¿esto es lo que quieres?, preocupar a tus padres y a tu hermano tan solo por tu capricho- lo miro expectante repasando cada herida que tenia

-si vienes a retarme es mejor que te vallas, tengo mejores problemas que solucionar, como llegar antes a la casa para que esa mujer no me rete-se quejo Alfred mirándolo por sobre el hombro con muy mala cara

-no te vengo a retar, ni que fuera tu padre, lo que hagas no me interesa, soy tu profesor y debo cuidarte para convertirte en un buen hombre-dijo serenamente mientras encendía un cigarro- y si quieres ir a tu casa tu mama ya llego, es mas llego con tu padre

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, esto no puede estar pasándome! ¿Ahora que hago? Jooooooo estaré castigado por una semana buaaaaaaaaaaaaa –empezó a llorar Alfred escandalosamente sin saber que hacer, no quería enfrentarlos por nada del mundo sus padres eran unos demonios con los castigos

-… -lo miro expectante un tanto divertido con todas esas gesticulaciones del chico, realmente dramatizaba cualquier cosa- pues ven a mi casa, te pasare un poco de ropa mientras que lavas tu ropa

-¿ah? No gracias, tu ropa no me caerá ni en broma, además no quiero estar contigo por mucho tiempo, no quiero que después me alegues el que no puedas estar borracho en un bar- dijo un tanto sobrado- todavía puedo decirle que en el mc donnald me manche

-pero que te crees mocoso malcriado –dijo un tanto enojado mientras tiraba de la mejilla contraria recibiendo por respuesta un "dueleeee"- no puedes faltarme el respeto siendo que estoy siendo amable contigo y no tienes mayor opción… o ¿realmente quieres que te castiguen?

-eres un bruto Arthur… no entiendo que quieres lograr con esto, pero dale acepto –dijo sobándose un poco la mejilla- ¿eso si no queda muy lejos cierto?

-caminando queda a 45 minutos, en mi auto entre 20 a 30 minutos… y no me llames Arthur, después de todo soy tu profesor, me debes respeto-comento parándose y esperando que el chico le siguiera.

-¡okaay vamos en el súper escarabajo de Arthur! A romperse la espalda hahahahaha – se rio recuperando esa pesada personalidad que de alguna forma tranquilizaba a aquel británico- pero no me dijiste, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, no te conviene mas que me castiguen? Así no te despiden

-¿disculpa? Ese puto escarabajo te salvara el trasero yankee así que cierra el pico y camina-comento un tanto molesto con el tono despectivo del chico, realmente no entendía porque no podía tan solo agradecer, "bueno si agradece,, no seria Alfred…" – si te ayudo es porque es parte de mi trabajo.

-jum…. Cejotas enojón –murmuro muy bajito para que el otro no lo escuchara, aunque agradecido por esa extraña amabilidad de Arthur

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al auto estacionado al frente de la casa contigua de la de Alfred. Se subieron y Arthur comenzó a conducir a una velocidad media mientras miraba hacia adelante lanzando esporádicamente miradas a Alfred, quien andaba como un niñito pequeño conociendo un nuevo mundo, siendo que solo había cambiado de sector, debido a que Arthur no tenia el suficiente dinero para comprar una casa en ese sector, y aunque lo tuviera no lo compraría, realmente nunca le gusto estar entre ese tipo de gente tan despectiva y creída tan solo por tener mas dinero, aunque según los ojos de Arthur, Alfred era diferente, si bien a simple vista se vía como un chico que le deba igual todo y sus padres lo consentían demasiado. La realidad no era así, prácticamente el chico en cuestión no le pedía nada a su familia, solo un techo, comida y educación, bastaba con tan solo un día para darse cuenta de ello. Eso no era pedir nada, y todas las cosas que Alfred tenia en su pieza eran cosas que él se compraba por diferentes "trabajos" que hacia… "Ahora que lo pienso tal vez no debí romperle todos esos juegos… creo que me pase un poco" pensó Arthur mirando hacia la nada, el sabia que de repente se le pasaba la mano con algunas de sus acciones, pero Alfred no ayudaba en nada, si tan solo se esforzara un poco si…

-¡ARTHUR POR EL AMOR DE DIOS VAMOS A MORIR JURO PORTARME BIEN! –gritaba desesperado Alfred intentando hacer reaccionar al británico- ¡ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

-por dios no seas… -cuando vio adelante se fijo que estaba a punto de chocar contra un camión y en un rápido movimiento logro salvarse – ¡dios mio! Eso estuvo cerca… ¡¿porque no me dijiste nada?! –le grito con el corazón en la mano, dándose cuenta que estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a su casa, así que acelero un poco y estaciono en la calle apoyando s cabeza en el manubrio

-¡¿Qué no te avise?! Estas loco, te grite todo el rato, ¡si no te hubiera dicho nada habrías chocado con el primer auto! Yo moví el manubrio mientras intentaba despertarte –gritaba exaltado intentando controlar su respiración cuando se dio cuenta que el chico estaciono y poso su mirada en la casa- jodeeeeeeeer nunca mas en mi vida me subo en un auto donde manejes tu, prefiero caminar por 2 horas enteras que ir contigo al volante, ¿Cómo te dieron la licencia?

-¡cállate maldito gordo! No exageres ni que estuvieras muerto, hasta Antonio es capas de soportar presiones y tu lloras porque casi chocamos-le grito enojado mientras se sacaba el cinturón y se bajaba- venga no tenemos todo el día, solo te daré tiempo para que laves tu ropa y cures y luego te largas.

-no te preocupes no quiero quedarme mas tiempo contigo-refunfuño Alfred, ya no tenia un solo enemigo, si no que dos, Iván y Arthur… si que su vida se mejoraba

Al bajarse Arthur se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su casa tomando antes algunas cartas del piso, mientras que Alfred miraba todo impresionado, nunca había salido del "sector de los ricos" todo se encontraba ahí, ahora que se encontraba en otro lugar todo le parecía fantástico, vivir por aquí seria el ideal realmente, "bueno quitando el hecho de que el cejotas vive aquí, si seria perfecto" pensó con una sonrisa forzada Alfred viendo que Arthur le daba el paso para que pasara y le indicaba donde estaba el sillón para que se sentara mientras él iba a buscar el botiquín de emergencias y volvía al rato

-dime una cosa Alfred… ¿Por qué finges ser un idiota en los estudios y que tienes la vida perfecta?- pregunto intrigado Arthur sin quitarle la mirada de enzima mientras que le empezaba a curar las heridas

-¿ahh?...y-yo….

* * *

bueno así termina, espero que les guste y me dejen algún comentario si quieren ;D espero estén bien y pronto se pondrá mejor se los prometo ^^

bye bye

Zack~


	3. un héroe solitario

**Bueno chicos sé que me e demorado y todo, pero aquí se encuentra el tercer capitulo de esta historia, va avanzando de apoco, pero pronto se pondrá bueno, os lo juro…. Muchas gracias por los reviews me emociono que los escribieran y que digieran que les encanta xD… con respecto a la pareja rode x gil, la verdad no te mentiré me equivoque, pero no te preocupes suelo ver a los países como sukes, así que no lo cambiare y escribiré de esta pareja tal cual el orden ;D… sin mas que agregar, disfruten del capitulo…**

* * *

Capitulo 3 "un héroe solitario"

_Flash back_

_-dime una cosa Alfred… ¿Por qué finges ser un idiota en los estudios y que tienes la vida perfecta?- pregunto intrigado Arthur sin quitarle la mirada de enzima mientras que le empezaba a curar las heridas_

_-¿ahh?...y-yo…. No sé de que hablas profe –dijo nervioso Alfred riendo como podía mientras intentaba no quejarse de como le curaba. Realmente la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, nunca se espero que alguien en su vida le hiciera una pregunta como esa, "¿acoso cree que soy inteligente? Imposible no tenia ninguna prueba como para decir eso, de seguro me toma el pelo, ¡pero soy el héroe que sepa se pelear!"- de seguro el susto te dejo la cabeza mala, soy horrible en todo lo de estudios_

_-¿en serio? Entonces podrías decirme como es que logras siempre la nota justa para pasar y las notas que tus padres te piden, como es que ese tal amigo tuyo, Soren siempre anda llamando a la casa para preguntarte sobre materias, que en realidad tienes todas las tareas hechas en esos cuadernos que escondes debajo de tu cama, por cierto es un muy mal escondite-dijo con una sonrisa limpiando con énfasis cada herida sabiendo que le dolía- aunque no lo creas.. Tu cara sufriente resulta más bonita_

_-oye eso es… auch!... no puedes revisar mi pieza… auch … Soren llamo… maldita se-sea le di-dije que llamara cuan-cuando estuviera en ca-casa… ¡waaaaa duele!... ¿espera que?- lo miro incrédulo ante el ultimo comentar y su sonrojo fue prueba de eso- pe-pe-pe-pero qu-que di-di-dices…-tartamudeo mientras se alejaba aumentando mas su sonrojo._

_-jajajajaja es una reacción tierna, ¿seguro eres un hombre Alfred? –se reía mientras dejaba de lado el algodón y alcohol-venga, acércate para ponerte una venda en esas heridas… te juro que no te violo-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica, de alguna forma le encantaba ese tipo de caras en aquel pequeño_

_¡¿-quien es tierno?! –grito intentando parecer molesto y se acercó temeroso nuevamente, contradiciendo totalmente su reacción anterior divirtiendo al otro, ya que en el fondo no quería que se le infectaran esas heridas "maldito Iván, algún día te partiré la cabeza con un fierro, a ver si te gusta"_

_-relájate hombre, no te violare, no eres mi tipo, no podría fijarme en un idiota, gordo y miope como tu, además eres estadounidense, no me rebajaría a estar con alguien como tú- comento con una simple sonrisa vendando la herida de su estomago_

_-¿uh? Tu tampoco eres mi tipo, un hombre mal hablado, hiriente, sarcástico, enojón, cejotas, asqueroso, no eres el mio ni el de ninguna mujer, a no ser que sea ciega, sorda y muda-dijo victorioso, aunque rápidamente hizo una mueca de dolor por la presión que ejercía Arthur al vendar su herida-¡auch!_

_-cuidado con tu boca Alfred, piensa un poco, tus heridas están en mi manos… por lo demás no me interesan las mujeres-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante_

_-¿¡what!?..._

_Fin flash back_

Alfred se encontraba un poco perturbado acostado en aquella azotea que era prácticamente su segunda casa, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en estos últimos días. Todo era como si el destino una vez mas lo quisiera encarcelar y hacerlo pagar por alguna cosa que no a cometido, eso le daba bastante rabia no era posible que tuviera tanta mala suerte como para que lo quisieran torturar de esa manera, pero él era el héroe, debía soportarlo, le enseñaría a todo el mundo quien era el.

Mientras se encontraba acostado Soren y Eli se encontraban conversando de lo más felices de la vida, al parecer si el mundo no le sonreía a Alfred si le podía sonreír de gran manera a Soren. Lo cual podía demostrarlo con todas esas flores imaginarias, brillos y demás cosas que caracterizan a un enamorado y Eli no se quedaba atrás, con todo lo que le contaba su amigo, aquella pequeña y retorcida imaginación daba riendas sueltas a cualquier tipo de pensamiento, sobre todos impuros.

-es que Eli no te imaginas lo bello que es, ninguna mujer con la que me e acostado a sido de tal belleza, mas encima trabaja en el cafe de tu austriaco… tenemos que ir hoy, quiero verlo en este momento, quiero sentirlo y que me diga esas delicadas palabras-dijo ensimismado recordando a aquel chico llamado Lukas

-es hermoso Soren, ojalas mas hombres como tu le digieran al mundo que están enamorados… oye no te parece hacer un video si es que te resulta, así para conocerlo y que te ayude con tu próxima carrera de actuación –dijo mas que emocionada imaginándose las escenas poniéndose roja al instante

-oye no es mala idea, tengo que ser un gran actor, y él puede ayudarme si n duda, seré un gran actor – sentencio subiéndose a las mesas del casino llamando la atención de todos, para los chicos era normal esa actitud de Soren así que no le ponían importancia y para las chicas era bastante grato verlo, todas andaban detrás de él y de Alfred- que te parece si vamos hoy con alfie

-¡siiiiii! Tenemos que ir… pero últimamente Alfred nos deja plantados por su profesor… ¿Qué hacemos?

-un ultimátum o nuestra relación de 15 años de eterno amor… o aquel profesor que me da las respuestas de Alfred-dijo con una media sonrisa saltando de la mesa al piso para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba Alfred

-¿ya conoces a su profesor?, ¿Cómo es? Sexy, lindo, encantador, violador, digno de una película xxx –pregunto emocionada l a chica caminando a su lado.

-no lo conozco de vista, tiene la voz seria siempre que llamo me contesta o la madre o él-dijo ya acostumbrado a todos los comentarios de su amiga, incluso le parecían un poco chistosos- aunque déjame decirte que es mucho mejor hablar con él que con cualquier integrante de la familia, dejando de lado a matty… -dijo un tanto enojado

-oye una pregunta así de confidentes ya que llevas mas tiempo con Alfred… ¿Qué cosa pasa con esa familia, porque odian tanto a Alfred? –pregunto mas que intrigada, por mucho que le preguntara a Alfred, este no respondería, desviaría la conversación con una sonrisa y cambiaria de tema.

-no te puedo mentir, ni yo se, en todos los años que llevo con él, siempre a sido reservado y fuerte, pretende que nada pasa porque quiere ser el héroe, se hace daño a si mismo… lo que si se, es que Alfred no vivió todo el tiempo con sus padres, fue criado por su abuelo materno, al cual se le parecía mucho, pero no se nada mas… solo nos toca acompañarlo y apoyarlo en todo lo que podamos-dijo un tanto desganado por todo lo que apreciaba a su amigo

-por dios… ese chico es el mas buscado del colegio, el que esta destinado a ser exitoso y tiene una vida de perros… ojalas encuentre el amor pronto, como tu y yo… esta noche debemos animarlo-sentencio con gran euforia teniendo mas ganas de ayudar a su amigo, después de todo Alfred era como un héroe para ella-vamos Soren tenemos que apurarnos, de seguro le gusta la idea

Así fueron los dos amigos casi corriendo y evadiendo a los profesores. Los dos compartían un mismo sentimiento, hacer que ese chico popular y perfecto se convirtiera en el verdadero Alfred, que digiera que esta agradecido de la vida, y que hay mas vidas que quieren ayudarlo a salvar el mundo, ósea, quieren enseñarle que ellos y muchas otras personas en adelante serán su familia. Subieron todas las escaleras y cuando salieron al techo viendo el cielo escucharon un quejido de su amigo, al irlo a ver lo vieron que rodaba por todo el piso, afirmándose la cabeza y diciendo "¡dios! Que te he hecho, ¿porque me castigas así?". Al instante los chicos se rieron, se habían preocupado de mas por aquel personaje, y cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando, de seguro estaba cambiando a Alfred, era la segunda vez que lo veían gritar de aquella manera, y solo significaba una cosa: cambio.

-¿uh? ¿Chicos no tienen que estar en clase?, si llegan tarde los expulsaran saben –dijo con una sonrisa parándose de un salto y limpiándose la ropa- yo ahora estoy cansado, me iré a casa, pero antes…. ¡Soren no llames a mi casa si no estoy, si quieres algo espera que termine el entrenamiento de basket!-le dijo golpeándole en la cara lo mas fuerte que pudo, haciéndole caer- no vez que ahora el estúpido cejotas sabe que si puedo resolver cosas

-waaaaa alfie~ pero es que yo no quería llegar sin las tareas y Elí no me las da… soy ansioso y el respondía de buena forma… no creí que estaría mal… tu me pegas siendo que te íbamos a invitar a aquel café y te iba a enseñar mi próximo novio-dijo quejándose y dramatizando todo

-que me imp… ¿what? Novio, tienes pareja…. ¡Soren amigo te felicito! –dijo tirándose encima de él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ahora su amigo también había encontrado el amor, aunque fuera hombre el seria feliz- pero no puedo ir a verlo hoy… tengo clases tu sabes…

-joder Alfred tu te quejas de que odias ir, que paso con ese chico que salía a todas partes con nosotros, ahora ni nos saludas… escoge o ese profe o yo tu amigo de 15 años… si lo escoges a el serás el eterno gay –dijo Soren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-y si te escojo a ti también lo seré, ¿de que me vale?...pero tienes razón, además hoy no quiero verlo… de seguro se ríe de mi –dijo un tanto sonrojado al recordar como lo molestaba cuando estuvieron en su casa

-Alfred, un día tienes que presentármelo… ¿es guapo, lindo, sexy, xxx? –preguntaba eli agachándose para estar a la altura de los chicos y acercando su cara a la de Alfred- venga dime

-¿ah? Un momento no soy gay, porque e de encontrarlo lindo… puede serlo un poco pero eso no me incumbe a mi-dijo un tanto nervioso controlando sus palabras "_por lo demás no me interesan las mujeres" _recordaba esas palabras que le atormentaban

-uh? Solo pregunte… bueno vamos andando hoy yo faltare a mi taller de fotografía, Soren a su castigo y alfy a basket y a sus clases particulares

.okey…. pero si me pasa algo ustedes se la verán conmigo

-siiiiii vamos a ver a mi amado… tranquilo mi princesa, estoy en camino

Así los tres salieron del colegio por la puerta trasera sin que nadie los viera, para dirigirse a aquel café que quedaba a tan solo 5 cuadras del colegio, lo cual estaba perfecto, ningún profesor pasaba por aquel lugar y naturalmente todos se dirigían a la comida chatarra para charlar, así nadie los metería en problemas ni nada.

Cuando llegaron Elí y Alfred buscaron por todo el lugar pero no encontraron a nadie que se pareciera al gusto de aquel chico, tan solo vieron aun enano con cara de nada en la caja, una chica de pelo largo negro y morena de mesera y a un chico pelirrubio mas o menos largo y se notaba de lejos que tenia pinta de francés

Soren alegremente se acercó a la caja y saludo enérgicamente al chico empezando a hablar cualquier cosa dándole a entender que ese era el chico.

-Alfred… ¿lo pensaste en algún momento?-pregunto Elí boquiabierta

-sinceramente no Elí, todos menos el… no se ve alguien muy….-prefirió callarse y acompañar a su amigo, era su amor, no el de ellos-hellooooo~~ quiero un cappuccino vainilla y un pastel de frutilla con una maría Antonieta hahahahahaha

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a nuestro trio favorito- hablo el francés con una sonrisa acercándose a los chicos- tu Alfred haces crecer mi tienda siempre-dijo con una sonrisa mirando al americano, sabiendo que para el chico no era muy grato verlo -Lukas, porque no atiendes a las chicos en una mesa… de seguro ellos quieren conversar contigo, y no hay mucha clientela hoy, puedes hacer

-waaaaaaa seria fantástico, así podremos conocernos mejor-dijo Soren mas que feliz y recibiendo por respuesta del otro chico solo un quejido y tomando una libreta y un lápiz se encamino junto a ellos a una mesa cerca del escenario para tomar la orden de los tres chicos

* * *

**Ya aquí el final, espero que le gustara, ya saben ya, cualquier cosa me dicen sin ningún problema que recibo de todo xD queria aclarar algo, alfred en un principio lo veran muy distinto a como lo conocen en todas partes, quise agregarle un poco de drama a su vida, y arthur sera un poco mas osado y como a mi me gusta, una personalidad pirata hecha y derecha (?)...**

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo~~**

**Bye bye**

**Atte**

**~Zack Engel~**


	4. un héroe solitario 2

**Hello chicos y chicas, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia "enséñame a creer en ti", bueno me atrase con este capitulo, si lo iba a subir el lunes, pero por todas mis pruebas y cosas místicas no pude, así que aquí se los dejo sin mas demora esperando que le guste :3**

* * *

"un héroe solitario parte 2"

Ya sentados en la mesa Soren empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la mente mientras el pobre mesero hacia el esfuerzo de no aforrarle la cabeza por el protocolo del lugar, mientras tanto Eli y Alfred los miraban a ratos un tanto divertidos ya que Soren nunca cambiaria en realidad. Siempre seria el chico alegre entusiasta, metido, hablador. Luego al ver que les iba bien se pusieron a conversar de diferentes cosas hasta que apareció Roderich, el pianista del lugar. Como si fuera por arte de magia Elizabeth desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo del reciente chico y no la quito de encima.

-como se nota que deseas hablarle… ¿Por qué no lo haces?- pregunto Alfred abrazándola por el cuello y apoyando todo su cuerpo en ella- es fácil… solo debes decir hello boy! I want to talk you, because I love you so much hahahahahahaha!

-¡Alfred cállate! Alguien puede oírte y mal interpretarte-dijo un tanto nerviosa tapándole la boca enseguida- además mi amor es imposible que sea correspondido… debe tener como 5 años mas que yo, es culto y elegante su figura predilecta debe ser una mujer de alta sociedad… -comento muy desanimada bajando su mirada hacia la mesa- yo soy amachada y desvergonzada… no soy lo que naturalmente busca un hombre

-¿¡pero que dices mujer!? Eres perfecta tal cual… a mi me encantas y te demostrare que a ese hombre también- dijo confiado mientras se paraba e iba en dirección a donde estaba roderich tomando una tasa de té- hello! Oye me gustaría poder hablar contigo jejejeje

-¿uh?... disculpe, pero estoy tomando una taza de té, no puede ser en otro momento, además no le conozco como para entablar una conversación con usted- dijo muy pulcramente siguiendo con lo suyo sin si quiera mirarlo

-pero hombre puedes tomar y hablar a la vez o ¿te complica? Jajajajaja venga solo una palabra, ¡no puedes negárselo al hero! Anda di que si… vamos sisisisisisisisisiiiiiiiiiii i –empezó Alfred mientras le tomaba de la manga y lo movía despacio poniendo una cara de perrito-no seas malo…

-… -roderich intentando comportarse y no gritarle al chico intento contenerse y poso una mirada de pocos amigos para Alfred. Ese chico le recordaba a otro ser mucho mas molesto- le he dicho que…

-discúlpelo… la verdad es que esta enfermo y como ve no sabe comportarse-interrumpió Elizabeth un poco sonrojada ya que no quería que el estúpido de su amigo siguiera con el espectáculo

-no se preocupe… tan solo quítelo de mi vista y todo estará en orden-dijo roderich dedicándole una leve sonrisa y volviendo a lo que hacia

-perooo….

-Alfred… vamos a conversar a fuera –dijo Eli dándose vuelta y dedicándole una mirada afilada

-jejejejeje Eli… yoo… ¿Soren me estas llamando? ¡Ya voy amigo!- grito Alfred corriendo hacia la mesa de su amigo porque de seguro su amiga lo mataría, reviviría y luego lo volvería a matar

-por dios Alfred… eres un caso perdido- susurro eli con una sonrisa por la preocupación de se amigó y se sentó en una silla que estaba a su lado para controlar su corazón

-¿debe ser difícil estar con el o me equivoco señorita Elizabeth?- dijo roderich sentado al lado suyo – disculpe no me e presentado, yo me llamo roderich es un placer conocerla… gusta de compartir una tasa de té conmigo

-ahh… mm… claro... y-yo…-removió su cabeza intentando orden su cerebro y agradeciendo internamente a Alfred- es un placer roderich, y claro que me gustaría tomar una tasa con usted- dijo con un leve sonrojo

Así se quedaron conversando los dos siendo observados por un feliz Alfred que logro su cometido, no como el quería pero lo logro y con eso bastaba, por otro lado Soren todavía se encontraba conversando muy animadamente mientras era ignorado por el otro chico que se encontraba jugando con su celular "ahhh~ así es el amor que se le hará… aunque ahora estoy aburrido no tengo con quien conversar…" pensó cruzándose de brazos cuando sintió su celular vibrar comprendiendo que le llegaron dos mensajes. El primero decía:

_De: mathew_

_¿Alfred donde estas? Arthur esta enojado aquí en la casa, por favor llega pronto. No le causes mas problemas a nuestros padres, por favor toma conciencia._

Al leerlo tan solo se mordió el labio y luego lo borro, que le importaba causar problemas a los demás, de seguro solo lo castigan y punto, el tan solo tendría que arrancarse por la ventana y Arthur pues que se pudra a él no lo vería ni en pintura, después de lo que ocurrió en su casa con lo odiaba mas, se notaba que solo quería cabrearlo, pero el también puede cabrearlo y como es enojón era mucho mas fácil.

Segundo mensaje

_De: claris_

_Hi campeón, como has estado sin mi?... sabes tengo unas horas libres entre las 19:30 y las 21:00 que te parece si nos juntamos como los viejos tiempos y nos vamos a un motel para disfrutar de nuestra juventud… ando deseosa de verte … llámame pronto baby~_

Alfred suspiro y se revolvió el pelo, se suponía que quería dejar esas cosas ya no le provocaba nada hacer eso pero, que va andaba aburrido, no tenia que hacer y sus amigos lo habían abandonado, no importaba mucho si desaparecía por unas horas a jugar con una chica, pero su amiga le cambio los planes cuando se acercó a él tan emocionada abrazándole el brazo y restregando su cara mas que sonrojada. Cuando vio hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico serio vio que este se dirigía al escenario donde se encontraba un majestuoso piano de cola

-al parecer te funciono Eli… ves que era fácil, además tenias de tu parte al héroe nada podía salir mal hahahahha

-gracias Alfie~ no sabes cuanto te quiero en estos momentos, si no hubiera sido por tu estupidez nunca le hubiera dicho hola… waa mira va a empezar-dijo viendo atentamente como el austriaco empezaba a tocar esas teclas y producía una música majestuosa- es tan lindo y caballero… el hombre ideal

-jajajajajaja ¿hombre ideal? Oye estoy a tu lado que mejor que yo –dijo con una sonrisa mirando como el otro tocaba- aunque nosotros tocamos mejor

-ustedes ni le hacen a una nota… tu eres deportista y punto… a todo esto, Alfie no tendrás problemas con tu profe por faltar- pregunto mirándolo atentamente viendo que cambiaba el gesto de su cara a uno nervioso- debes irte ya?

-naa que va… te aseguro no pasara nada, a lo mas me castigan levemente, pero ese desgraciado de Arthur no me las ganara, si quiere jugar con fuego pues que tenga cuidado porque soy un experto

-solo no te metas en problemas Alfie… no quiero que por nuestra culpa luego andes mal

-pero que dices Eli, ¿estas loca o que? Nunca andaría mal por su culpa, al contrario con ustedes ando súper feliz

- es obvio eso… si somos los mejores Eli además, nadie puede con nuestro amigo mas que yo así que todo estará bien~ -dijo Soren apegándose al otro lado de Alfred

-oye tío que de verdad te tomare como que me tienes ganas –lo miro con una sonrisa burlona- pero tiene razón, si por alguna vez alguien me vence será Soren, es al único que dejaría por ser mi amigo

- jajajajaja soy genial… solo yo puedo vencer al héroe, ¡soy el león! El rey de la selva- grito Soren sin importarle el lugar en el que se encontraban

-ya cállate Soren… déjame escuchar la interpretación de roderich…

Pasada unas horas, cuando dieron las 23 hrs, los chicos se despidieron de los trabajadores y se fueron para sus casa, primero pasaron a dejar a Elizabeth y después Alfred y Soren se fueron caminando por el parque que daba a sus casas, aunque Alfred se detuvo en el sector de los juegos infantiles un poco decaído. Siendo visto por un sonriente danés que lo dejo hacer.

Alfred, pasando su mano por el columpio y luego sentándose en el miro hacia arriba recordando a su abuelo, sin saber porque tan solo lo recordó, provocándole una gran opresión en el pecho

-oye Soren te acuerdas cuando jugábamos aquí y soñábamos con ser astronautas porque lo mas que queríamos era llegar a tocar el cielo pisar la luna y poder regalársela a nuestra pareja-pregunto con una sonrisa melancólica por las estupideces que se les pasaba por la cabeza

-como no acordarse al… yo siempre detrás apoyándote por la espalda-dijo mientras ponía sus pies a los lados de la cintura de Alfred y se daba impulso-diciendo que mi mujer seria mucho mas linda que la tuya… bueno ahora es el pero es muy lindo~~

-jajajajajaja y te acuerdas cuando nos tirábamos del columpio al suelo raspándonos entero haciendo que tu madre se enojara… te daba un sermón tan grande que me hacia morir de la risa- dijo columpiándose sin aguantar su risa

-eso era injusto! Mi madre siempre te prefirió y alentó y yo resabia el reto… aunque bueno siempre fui mejor que tú…

-un momento, yo siempre te ganaba en todo recuerda la carrera, o caminar con las manos, quien invitaba a la mas linda, en todo yo te gane~- dijo con una sonrisa picándolo y mostrándole la lengua-wow Soren andas bien dotado

-oye eso… pero ahora te gane en el amor y eso vale mas- dijo altanero y cuando escucho lo ultimo se sonrojo un poco- uyy si Alfred solo por ti~

-jajajaja estúpido homosexual no me toques-dijo dándole un leve golpe

Así se llevaron jugando en el columpio haciendo crecer cada vez mas sus golpes, hasta que el columpio por lo viejo que estaba y por los dos mastodontes que tenia que soportar, no se la pudo mas, y como por arte de magia la madera se rompe haciéndolos caer en la tierra, con Soren encima de Alfred dejándolos un tanto adoloridos, pero pronto se rieron de lo acontecido, de una forma u otra siempre cuando los dos andaban metidos en algo resultaban inevitablemente heridos.

-joder Soren come menos porquerías pesas un montón…. Ya quítate debo regresar a mi casa

-¡me lo dice el que pasa en el mc donnald, gordo!-dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que lo había picado y se quito de encima- ya vas con tu mami Alfie~

-púdrete, soy sexy, no estoy gordo, no vez que estas curvas son el fruto de todo mi éxito- dijo parándose y sacudiéndose al instante, para después comenzar a caminar y ver la hora que marcaban las 23:48 pm- joder mi "mami" me hará picadillos hombre… bueno Den fue un gusto conocerte, ahora voy a mi muerte- dijo haciendo un saludo militar

-ajajjaajajaja exagerado a lo mas te castiga pero da igual, ¿eres un águila o no? Libre como el viento y demás cosas… pero bueno sueño americano hasta la otra vida –dijo devolviéndole el saludo de la misma forma

-¿un águila? Sii sueño con serlo y lo seré, ahora a correr- dijo empezando su carrera, mientras veía su celular, 50 mensajes de textos y 38 llamadas perdidas, era mejor guardarlo ya se imaginaba de quienes eran, hacia su casa lo mas rápido que pudo mientras en algunas ocasiones saltaba algunos cercos o basureros para llegar mas rápido. Cuando ya estuvo a punto de llegar intento acelerar el paso pero una mano le sostuvo su camisa tan fuerte que lo hizo elevarse un poco para después caer directo al piso haciendo que toda su espalda le doliera, mientras que sentía que algo se posaba por sobre su estomago.

Al ver de quien se trataba se encontró con nada menos que su querido profesor Arthur Kirkland, quien andaba con un semblante de los mil demonios y con una sonrisa que delataba que su madre no lo mataría, si no el mismo

-vaya vaya vaya, es increíble encontrarte por estos lugares Alfred, y yo que creí ya no venias a tu casa-dijo presionando mucho mas el estomago del otro provocándole mas dolor- parece que tu cabeza hueca se le olvido que teníamos clases hoy como todas las semanas o es que te doy tanto miedo ahora que sabes soy gay Alfred

-pero que te pasa ugh… saca tu pierna…. –dijo intentando quitárselo de encima pero por lo visto el chico era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba- por lo demás no te tengo miedo, que me importa si eres gay zoofilico, necrofilico o no-se-que-cosa-filico ese es tu problema, era un día especial y salí con mis amigos… por lo demás las clases debieron terminar como a las 8 que haces aquí, ya vete, no tienes vida? –dijo logrando quitárselo de encima para sobarse su estomago y luego pararse

- como no has llegado, estuve compartiendo con tu hermano, quien si por el contrario es agradable y una persona grata con el cual conversar, el andaba preocupado, esta preocupado por ti, hasta invento una escusa para que tus padres no se enteraran

-pues hazle clase a el… que me importa que haga eso, ni que fuera a beneficiarme eso… ya me voy a casa mejor…

-oye estúpido gordo, me vas a escuchar. No puedes ser así por el resto de tu vida, que gracia tiene ser un maldito chico mimado y quejarte de las cosas, ya madura o no tienes cerebro

-¿pero que te pasa, que tipo de profesor eres tu?... te voy a denunciar y hasta hay queda tu carrera-dijo altanero mientras lo retaba

-já! Y crees que le creerán a un mocoso como tu, en ves de mi que tengo el favor de tus padres y hermanos… no seas idiota, piensa alguna vez en tu vida- dijo también desafiante sin dejarse intimidar porque gozaba de un poco mas de altura que él.

-ya lo veras Arthur. Te are sufrir, te hare sufrir de tal manera que vas a desear nunca haberme conocido en la vida-sentencio completamente enojado

Dicho esto Alfred agarro su mochila que aun estaba en el suelo y se fue a su casa, siendo observado por un perplejo Arthur que al ver al enfurecido chico solo se fue, entrando por la ventana y recostándose en seguida en su cama.

-aunque sea lo ultimo que haga... hare que nunca mas desees vivir Arthur, me encargare de hacerte picadillos, aunque me convierta en un antihéroe, a ti y al comunista los hare polvo, a las escorias hay que sacarlas del camino

* * *

**Tada~ aquí ya termino mi capitulo espero que les allá gustado, y si gustan me dejan review lindo, feo, corto, largo o no se xD, espero que ya el lunes pueda subirles el otro capitulo, porque quiero subirlo solo los lunes, pero no se si el tiempo me dejara cumplir ese capricho mio. sin mas que decirles chicos y chicas, cuidense mucho y nos vemos en otra publicación de capitulo con mucho menos trabajo y mas relajada xD nos vemos**

**Me despido**

**Atte**

**~Zack Engel~**


	5. dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ti

**Hola a todos, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, hoy me atrase en la hora porque a mi genial hermano se le ocurrió borrármelo, no saben lo frustrada que me sentí xD… pero bueno, quiero agradecerles a las que me dejaron reviews…. Y no se preocupen con Arthur al lado, este chico se revindicara ya sea normalmente o a palos xD…. Muchas gracias y espero les guste**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 "dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ti"**_

_Aunque sea lo último que haga... hare que nunca mas desees vivir Arthur, me encargare de hacerte picadillos, aunque me convierta en un antihéroe, a ti y al comunista los hare polvo, a las escorias hay que sacarlas del camino_

Como la última vez, esas palabras suyas resonaban en su cabeza, sin poder quitar el ferviente sentimiento de querer ver a esas dos escorias llorando e implorando clemencia, o si, como iba a disfrutar ese momento, él no era alguien que deseara el dolor y sufrimiento ajeno, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que hoy en el primer recreo idearía su plan con Soren y Eli, de seguro ellos lo apoyarían.

Entrando a su colegio, vio como muchos se le quedaban viendo como si fuera una eminencia o peor aun, un dios. Siguió caminando quitándole importancia a ello, ya estaba acostumbrado, miro al edificio y se encontró que en una ventana se encontraba su fiel amigo haciendo gesticulaciones entretenidas. Alfred se rio ante ello y apresuro el paso hoy tal vez entraría a clases tan solo para molestar al profesor.

Al entrar a su sala todos soltaron un "ohhh" "Alfred esta aquí, es el apocalipsis" y cosas por el estilo, ya todos estaban acostumbrado a que faltara, pero a que entrara, si que era un milagro.

-chicos, relax, si entre fue para joder al profe de…. ¿Que nos toca hoy?-dijo con una cara de niñito haciendo reír a todos

-Alfred por dios eres un caso perdido, pero ya te digo yo, que tal si te sientas al lado mio~-dijo marta, una chica candente de pésimas notas, pero que por alguna razón todos los profesores hombres le hacían el favor de pasar

- Alfred, deberías almorzar conmigo traje hamburguesas de almuerzo, y en lo que quede hacemos o que quieras-hablo esta vez iris, quien se colgaba de su cuello, jugueteando con el cabello de él

- haber chicas se me controlan, tomen algo para controlas sus hormonas, si con alguien pasara el día con el seré yo y Eli, somos los que tienen el derecho, así que te quitas de su cuello iris, ¿cierto al? –Dijo Soren pasando su brazo por el hombre con una enorme sonrisa- creí que estarías muerto, pero veo que no es así

-kyaaa pero Soren podemos compartirlo, di que siiii~~ -dijeron todas las chicas

-oigan, calma, el héroe es para todos, además hoy pasare casi todo el día aquí, andaré en clases e iré al entrenamiento, quiero correr un poco y saltar, asi que busquemos a Ludwing, Zack y a Martin para retomar todo, mira que me contacte con una universidad para poder hacer algunos partidos… además oí que pronto habrían competencias-dijo Alfred pasando a sentarse en una de las ultimas sillas al lado de la ventana- Soren me haces el favor de sentarte al lado de la puerta

-wow… la mente maestra ya empezó a moverse, como siempre, empieza a terminar el semestre, y se mueve- dijo Soren pasando a tomar su mochila para sentarse donde se le pidió- no me hare responsable por el resto del día

-¡Alfred! Y nosotros que, también queremos participar-dijeron todos los chicos de la sala, no querían quedar fuera si se trataba de Alfred

-bueno… entonces pónganse en puntos estratégicos y empiecen a hacer bolas de papel… esto es la guerra chicos-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente tomando su cuaderno virgen y saco hojas para hacerlas bolas

En esto se metieron los chicos hasta que llego el profesor, todas las chicas andaban riéndose y soñando mirando a Alfred y a Soren, los dos galanes mas deseados de todo el lugar, no eran solo del colegio, si no que todos los colegios cercanos como el : Abraham High School, Academy of Music, entre otros . Incluso se atrevían a decir que eran los más famosos también dentro de las universidades. Después de 10 minutos pasados y que el profe molestara a Alfred por su aparición, empezó la guerra campal de bolas de papel, donde todos los chicos participaron mientras que las chicas ya conociendo estas situaciones desde años anteriores se cubrieron con unas mesas y se pusieron a conversar o a pintarse las uñas. Todas juntas menos Eli ya que ella por ser un tanto diferente y mejor amiga de los dos galanes. Obviando esta situación incomoda para Eli el profesor intento detener esta guerra y atrapar a Alfred quien saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando al profesor y las bolas.

-venga chicos no se detengan por nada del mundo! Hoy seremos adolecentes, hoy aremos mierda la institución…. ¡muéstrenme de que están hechos! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA seremos los mas poderosos del mundo- grito desenfrenado tirando algunas municiones que tenia

-¡vamos chicos! No nos quedemos atrás, demostrémosle de que estamos hechos al profesor, ¡somos los mejores!-grito Soren tirando mas y mas bolas de papel

Así estuvieron ya por una hora, con el profe hecho una furia, hasta que llego el mismísimo director llego, haciendo que todos los estudiantes detuvieran sus acciones y tragaran fuerte ante la presencia del hombre quien camino sin mirar a nadie hasta sentarse en la silla del profesor y mirarlos con unos ojos asesinos.

-chicos, ustedes son responsables, estudiosos, tranquilos, educados… que es lo que podría hacerlos ser todo lo contrario-dijo sobándose la cien- Alfred F. Jones… quien mas podría ser…

-oiga y no olvide a su fiel compañero y enemigo, Soren-dijo él mismo riéndose chocando su palma de la mano con la de Alfred – oiga director, no se enoje ya se termina el semestre disfrute la vida

-exacto, enjoy the live teacher, if you do not, you can't be happy- dijo completamente feliz Alfred- pero es verdad yo asumo mi error, les traigo felicidad a los chicos, hago que se diviertan y entiendan que no todo es estudio.

-Alfred, mi pequeño sueño americano, crees que es de la forma adecuada… ahora solo quedan 15 minutos-dijo el director- mira al pobre profesor, crees que el profesor yao se lo merece

- no nos merecemos muchas cosas diré, pero aun así nos llega

-¡director! Puede dejar de tener una "grata conversación" con el estudiante y puede dar una solución aru-dijo exasperado, primero debía soportar a Iván siguiéndolo los ¾ del día y ahora soportar a este chico que aparece cuando quiere y deja todo como un basurero- por lo menos lléveselos a los dos y déjeme hacer algo de clase

-profesor yao, no se enoje, debería relajarse un poco mas, no ve que todos aprendemos con distintas cosas, además hemos de escuchar la opinión del líder de los estudiantes… pero bueno tiene razón, Soren Alfred por favor salgan y conversemos en mi oficina- dijo con una cara de pocos amigos

Los chicos salieron y fueron regañados de una forma por el director, demostrando así su poder y jerarquía, luego salieron y fueron a la sala para pasar el resto del día con sus compañeros disfrutando cada segundo por parte de todos. Luego Alfred y Soren se dirigieron al gimnasio como lo tenían planeado encontrándose así con los tres compañeros de equipo, hicieron algunos planes y entrenaron con mucha energía ya que todos deseaban mucho ese campeonato. Terminado el entrenamiento todos se juntaron.

-woooooooooooooooojuuuuuuuuuu uuuuu esto es genial…. Chicos, tenemos que hacer esto mas seguido-dijo Alfred tirándose al suelo tomando de su botella de agua

-la verdad, Alfred tiene razón, el volver a correr y entrenar es fortificante para todos-dijo un poco serio pero contento ludwing pasándose la toalla por su cuerpo sudoroso

-che que esto a sido espectacular, no puedo esperar a lucirme ante todo el publico, hare mis geniales movimientos y encantare a todos-dijo Martin con una sonrisa – che que esto podíamos hacerlo mucho antes

-jajajajaja cierto y tu zack, ¿Qué, te quedaras callado hombre? Venga di algo, aunque seas nuevo y todo eres parte del grupo ya- dijo Alfred dándole una débil patada al chico para que hablara

-jejejej no solo estoy cansado… solo entre este año a este colegio y estar entre puros rubios me perturba…. Me siento ¿intimidado?-dijo un tanto sonrojado aquel chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, de piel blanca-además todas las chicas mirando y gritando para que Alfred y Lud se saquen la polera no es algo muy grato si soy hombre

-jajajajaja intimidado por tanta belleza boludo-dijo Martin creyéndose más el cuento

-zack, debes dejar ese pensamiento… además siempre las mujeres gritaran incoherencias, solo debes centrarte en entrenamiento o partido, así conseguiremos la victoria-dijo ludwing

Así se quedaron conversando por un buen rato hasta que todos se fueron a sus casas. Alfred y Soren eran esperados por Elizabeth que los esperaba en la entrada de la puerta jugando con su celular. Después de saludarse de besos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Alfred, ya que los había invitado a su casa, ya que pronto serian las 6 y si quería empezar su plan debía ser puntual y todo. Además sus compañeros habían jurado ayudarlo como sea, bueno Alfred le prometió unas fotos a Eli para que las vendiera, y a Soren le prometió ayudarlo con su película.

Cuando llegaron a su casa los hizo entrar y les permitió irse a su pieza para que se acomodaran mientras que él se iba a la cocina a serviles vasos de bebida. Al subir a su cuarto escucho unas risas en el cuarto de su hermano y al acercarse a la puerta escucho la voz de su hermano y Arthur conversando alegremente, se alejó un poco molesto a su pieza y al entrar cerro con un portazo su puerta asustando un poco a sus amigos quienes estaban jugando con la x-box 360, específicamente unos juegos de baile.

-Oigan que hacen, yo también quiero jugar… tengo todo el animo de bailar y me dejan afuera…. Buaaaaaa no me quieren ni mis amigos, I hate everybody-dijo Alfred dejando las cosas en la mesita de noche y se tiro en la cama-I want a candy and hamburger

-jajajajaja oye Alfie, pero si tu estudiaras no te pongas asi-dijo tirándole su mochila- vamos párate y juega con nosotros

-no… déjeme aquí, jueguen sin mi~-dijo exageradamente como si estuviera muriendo- jueguen sin mi…

-no seas así bror y juega… oye espérate…¡AL MONTONSITO!- grito el danés tirándose enzima de Alfred quien no tubo tiempo de escapar y fue aplastado- Alfred~~ pero que lindos ojos tienes… aunque no mas que los míos

-waaaaaaaaa danés estúpido salte… ayuda, Eli venga quítamelo!-dijo Alfred un poco asfixiado intentando quitarse. Logrando solo darse vuelta-Soren maldita sea adelgaza un poco… ¿Eli?

-vemos chicos sigan así, mas poses, os quiero mas candentes-dijo con brillos en los ojos sacando muchas fotos con su cámara- menos mal que soy mujer y siempre ando preparada

-¡Eli!-grito Alfred mas que rojo por lo que hacia, esas fotos eran completamente contrarias a lo que estaba pasando-soren quítate-dijo golpeando sin querer en su entrepiernas-bro… bro sorry, I want not… bro, pleasse sorry, pliss~~

Mientras Soren se quejaba y Alfred lo recostaba en su cama y lo miraba entre afligido y divertido entro Arthur viendo todas esas extrañas escenas quien no entendía muy bien esa extraña relación, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso y carraspeo fuerte para llamar la atención de todos y paso a sentarse a la silla que siempre utilizaba.

-lo siento mucho interrumpir su lindo momento de…. ¿amor?... pero Alfred tiene que estudiar ahora mismo, de hecho vamos retrasados por 5 minutos-dijo un tanto serio apoyando su codo en la mesa de estudio y su cabeza en la palma de la mano

-o claro, pero si vamos retrasados es porque tu llegas tarde, mira que llegamos e hicimos mucho ruido hace mucho tiempo, cejotas-dijo prepotente Alfred dándole unas palmadas a su amigo y se fue a sentar- chicos sigan jugando que yo me estaré por aquí un rato

-¿como me has dicho? Peque….-se trago sus palabras Arthur mas que enojado por la presencia de los amigos de Alfred, quien enseguida se percato de ese pequeño detalle-bien empecemos, dime que es lo que no entiendes de la ultima vez que nos vimos

Asi empezaron las aburridas clases de Alfred, teniendo a Soren y a Eli muy metidos, sobre todo a Eli quien no paraba de estar mas que maravillada por lo lindo que era el profesor, y enseguida pudo imaginarse un sinfín de historias que involucraban a los dos chicos de hermosos ojos, haciendo cosas no muy sanas que digamos. Mientras que Soren jugaban "Grand theft auto IV" muy concentrado, aunque también observaba esa pequeña y confusa atmosfera entre los chicos, se podría ver como si se odiaran a morir a simple vista, pero muy en el fondo era como si se comprendieran perfectamente, como si el otro supiera que piensa el otro, hasta donde puede llegar su pelea,, de hecho lo que mas sorprendió a Soren en esa extraña clase, es como se comportaba Alfred, era todo un niño malcriado que podía hacer lo que quisiera, era completamente diferente a como lo conocían Eli y todos los del colegio, "esto puede ser interesante bror… no desperdicies…. Fuck! ¡Malditos policías de mierda!... mmm estoy hablando como Alfred" pensó esto ultimo ya horrorizado perdiendo el control por un momento.

Pasado un tiempo, cuando dieron las 8 de la tarde al fin pudieron terminar sus clases particulares dejando a un Alfred muy exhausto, acostado en su mesa de estudio, y a un Arthur un poco cansado que se sobaba su cien, de alguna forma había sido productiva.

Al despedirse Arthur de sus compañeros salió del cuarto para dirigirse hacia quien sabe donde, para que Alfred pasara a tomar el control de la habitación parándose estrepitosamente y sacar una pizarra blanca debajo de su cama y la puso al frente de la tele para que sus amigos le pusieran atención completa a lo que iba a decir en estos momentos.

-bien chicos hoy tenemos una nueva misión, como les había dicho hoy en el colegio esto es de suma importancia ya que de esto depende mi vida-dijo Alfred completamente serio creyéndose el comandante de la misión- y nuestra misión se llama: seguir al estúpido cejudo para encontrar una debilidad y usarlo en su contra.

-¿enserio Alfred? Me hiciste venir aquí, traer el auto de mi padre, perder horas con mi preciado Roderich para esto, para ser como chicos que corren detrás de un viejo, no me digas que lo siguiente será ponerle gusanos en su comida-dijo Eli cansada, realmente no sabia quien era mas cabro chico, si Alfred o Soren

- venga Eli no te pongas así, no me digas que nunca quisiste ser un detective, además es una buena ocasión para que ocupes bien tu cámara, ¡para que hagas el bien junto al héroe! Siéntete honrada de esta oportunidad-dijo Alfred acercándose a su compañera amiga y poniéndole una cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia para tener mas efecto- tu dijiste que me ayudarías, venga, eres la única en la que puedo confiar, se mi compañera de apoyo un héroe no puede salvar el mundo sin que le recuerden lo genial e importante que es

-Alfred… ya cállate, con la boca cerrada te ves mas bonito, sabes que te apoyo pero no quiero meterme en problemas, recuerda que papá ya me tiene en la mira, cree que soy rara y todo, no me aumentes problemas-dijo sonriendo empujando con su mano la cara de Alfred para que volviera a su lugar

-pero ¿eso solo haremos? ¿Espiar? Y yo que creí que tendríamos que entrar en escena e irrumpir como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo, para demostrarle a ese cejotas con patas quien manda-dijo Soren recostándose en el piso- ya estaba listo para sacar mi arma y luchar en tu nombre

-aguántate Soren, este es el primer paso, investigar al sospechoso, después lo hacemos papilla, pero todo a su tiempo, yo tampoco soy muy paciente pero tenemos que hacerlo, hice una promesa

-y ¿estas seguro de esto? Después no te vallas a arrepentir como cuando echamos a la ultima nana, o le pegamos a Iván, además por donde lo miras el tipo no parece tan malo, si bruto pero no malo-dijo Soren con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta

-que va, un héroe por difícil que sea no se rinde, lucha hasta el final contra el villano para eliminarlo y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, debes leer mas comic Watson –dijo Alfred cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza

-oigan cerebritos… Arthur ya se esta yendo…. Waaaaaa y se despidió de beso en la mejilla de matty~ harían linda pareja no ¿creen?… nee Alfred ¿sabes si es gay? …. Pero mas importante apresúrense esto se puso interesante-dijo Eli saltando por la ventana de Alfred al árbol que estaba al frente, un muy buen árbol que le permitía escapar y regresar cuando quería-¡venga chicos!

-a veces Eli me sorprende, ¡pero a la carga se a dicho!-grito Soren haciendo lo mismo

-… bien Arthur, te destruiré poco a poco, veras con quien te has metido-dijo Alfred completamente confiado haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos

Cuando todos estuvieron en el pasto se fueron al auto de Eli y rápidamente empezaron a seguir a Arthur, con Alfred al mando, mostrando esta vez un nuevo mundo para los dos chicos que nunca en su vida habían salido de su barrio, mientras que Alfred pensaba en como su hermano podía caer ante sus garras "bueno es de la misma calaña que mi padre, es igual que toda la gente, no me sorprende…ni tampoco… ni tampoco me importa" pensó afirmando con mas fuerza el manubrio sin quitar de su vista el vehículo de Arthur Kirkland. Su peor enemigo.

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les gustara y lo disfruten hasta el próximo lunes ;D muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron son muy lindos y cualquier cosa o pregunta son aceptadas, realmente me animas a seguir.**

**Bye bye**

**~Zack Engel~**


	6. descubriendo tu otra cara

_**Hola aquí estoy yo con una entrega atrasada u.u lo siento mucho pero la explicación esta abajo y espero no se repita, ojalas les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Por otra parte antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero darle las gracias en especial a **__**nekomisakichan**__** , **__**DilarisPersefone**__** , **__**fenixdelviento, **__**Zaga-chan**__** , y a las otras chicas que me animan a seguir de verdad, gracias … son pocos comentarios pero alentadores… I love you girls~~ y si se encuentra un hombre no se ofenda… I love you boy ;D~~ … sin mas que decir el capitulo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 "descubriendo tu otra cara"**_

Lo siguieron hasta llegar a un bar de mala muerte, lo que impresiono a los chicos, un profesor que se ve tan bien y culto y que entre a un lugar como ese era extraño. Además que perjudicaba a los chicos, eran menores de edad, son las 23 horas, la cara de guagua de Eli no se la sacaba nadie y no tenían carnet falso para poder hacerse pasar por alguien. Así que por ello decidieron, a petición de Alfred entrar por la ventana del baño, ya que en las películas eso siempre funcionaba.

A duras penas entraron por la ventana, aunque les costó decidir la ventana correcta 2 de 3 lograron entrar en la ventana correcta. Alfred quien se sacrifico por los otros entro al baño de mujeres, donde se sonrojo bastante por la libertad de las chicas y la osadía que tenían. Era completamente diferente a los cafés de su barrio, más que mal, las chicas con las que siempre ligaba eran santas comparadas a ellas.

Al salir del baño, Alfred y Eli se encontraron con Soren quien estaba muerto de la risa por lo de Alfred, y se dedicaron a buscar a su victima. Por mas de media hora no tuvieron éxito, y para los chicos comenzaba a ser una perdida de tiempo, además que ya tenían sueño, eran responsables y niñitos de mama después de todo lo que presumían. Se sentaron cansados en una de las mesas, muy juntos los tres, viendo a cada gente ya que Alfred no se quería rendir, hasta que un chico arriba del escenario anuncio que el cantante favorito de todos iba a hacer su presentación.

-y para ustedes, escorias de la sociedad… ¡ARTHUR KIRKLAND!-grito eufórico el presentador

-hello my Darling and gentleman… I am Arthur Kirkland and… ¡we will burn this place! –grito con una sonrisa laciva y Mirada penetrante-… la primera canción es un homenaje a Black sabbath… this is "paranoid"

Dicho eso empezó a sonar las guitarras y luego la batería. Los chicos estaban boquiabiertos, ese escuálido británico que de día es un profesor "decente" y elegante por donde lo mires ahora estaba arriba de ese escenario con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, botas grandes negras, una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver su pálido pecho y llevaba un aro en su oreja derecha.

-Alfred… tu profe es excelente, como te puedes quejar hombre- decía Eli casi babeando y sonrojada- es hermoso, culto, agresivo, elegante, desarmado, respetuoso, tierno, serio… es un semental… es… es un suke tirado a seme, lo que todo hombre uke quiere –dijo con sus brillantes ojos- además canta tan bien que haría de uke o seme perfectamente, imagínate esos gemidos… te sacaste el premio gordo…. Lamentablemente debe de tener mil novias

-jajajaj Eli tranquilízate mira que nos traumas a Alfred y a mi… como puedes decir eso… aunque canta bien suena asqueroso de tu boca... ¿cierto Alfred?- pregunto Soren con una sonrisa viendo a Alfred

-…- este no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, de alguna forma estaba shockeado con tal presentación del británico y un poco sonrojado, nunca se lo imagino asi-dis…discul… adasdasdasdasdad –removió la cabeza rápidamente y vieo nervioso a sus compañeros quienes lo veían raro-hahhahhahahaha que decias Soren… es que me sorprendió…ósea no se… ¿ese es el cejotas que me hace clases?

-Alfred…eso es un tesoro británico… no es cejotas… es un tesoro… bendita la mujer que lo tenga por novio

-es gay Eli…

-¡¿qué?! No me estés tomando el pelo Alfred, por favor, soy muy joven para que me tomes el pelo a estas alturas… ¿realmente es gay?-pregunto mas que emocionada imaginándose todo tipo de escenas

-si Eli, es gay, es gay, ¡es gay!... que tanta importancia tiene, sigue siendo el demonio en persona… recuerden nuestro objetivo: tenemos que DES-TRU-IR-LO… no podemos simpatizar con el ahora… son mis amigos ayúdenme chicos

-relájate alfie~ si quieres acabarlo, lo haremos… no son actos apropiados de un héroe, pero no dejaremos que te humille y te tenga mal… es solo que… ¿porque tantas ganas de querer joderle la existencia y mandarlo fuera? No te entiendo-pregunto Soren tomando una lata con cerveza que estaba por allí- ¿que concebirás con todo esto? Es la primera vez que te veo tan obstinado

-tu no entiendes Soren… es un maldito metiche…. ¿Oye seguro de tomar eso? Yo que tu lo vomito

-jajajaja… pero que te pasa una cervecita no me hará mal... ni que fuera una nena de barrio, soy el león de Dinamarca en USA~~ -dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo gestos raros- por otro lado... estos ¿no son canciones que escuchas tu?

-¿a quien llamas nena de barrio?-pregunto Eli dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago a Soren quien pronto escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca

Así se la pasaron conversando y viendo al grupo el famoso Arthur. No paso mas de una hora cuando decidieron dejar de cantar e irse tras bambalinas, todos menos Arthur, quien dejándole la guitarra a uno de sus amigo bajo del escenario, asustando a los chicos quienes se creyeron descubiertos, pero no fue así muy cerca de ellos se encontraba el objetivo de Arthur, un chico formado, con ojos verdes, pelo café y con cara de sueño, que con solo quedar al frente del otro cruzaron dos o tres palabras y se empezaron a besar hay mismo, sin importarle que les vieran, ni nadie le sorprendió aquello, de hecho le gritaron "ya llego tu chico del jueves, el de mañana será mejor" "oi Arthur procura ser el dominante, no desaliñes" "jajajaja después de decir que no lo harán se frotan nuevamente" y comentarios por ese estilo.

-okey… yo me largo de aquí… -dijo Alfred queriendo irse

-pero que dices idiota… ahora viene lo bueno…a demás si te vas nos descubre-le dijo Soren agarrándolo y susurrándole en el oído

-pero quiero irme…shorennn~-dijo haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con carita de pena

-american stupid, sit and stand still… te lo dije en ingles así que hazme caso te parto la cabeza contra la mesa… no quiero ir a una comisaría por estar donde no debo… tu nos metiste aquí… así que aguántate

-eres el peor amigo de todos… -dijo mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos

-esto es el paraíso… que me importa no tener amigas si tengo yaoi en vivo a menos de 6 metros mio y además mis amigos son tan cercanos yaoisables… cuando llegue a mi casa lo comentare en mi pagina de Facebook yaoi... de seguro soy la envidia de las chicas-decía ya ida Eli quien estaba a punto del derrame cerebral

-Eli tu también cállate… por dios chicos contrólense

-oye se están lleno... se están yendo

-y que¿ lo seguimos hasta su casa? ¿Vemos como se lo meten al otro? Que quieres que haga…

-apoyo esa noción de Soren, hay que seguirlos… no sabemos si le encontramos algo que lo acuse… o lo haga ver como mal profesor, después de todo los papas de Alfred son ultra-mega-hiper conservadores si lo delatas, apuesto a que lo echan Alfie-dijo preparando su cámara y celular, esto no se le repetiría dos veces a Eli ni en sus mejores sueños-¡así que vamos andando!

-esto ya no me esta gustando… ¡quiero a mi lukas!- grito Soren un poco asustado por lo que estarían por hacer

-bro…tengo miedo de Eli-dijo nervioso ante todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de Eli

Al ver que ya no estaban los dos salieron mas que rápido pero no los encontraron, así que a Eli se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntar donde se iba Arthur, ya que ella era una gran fanática y quería contratarlo para algo inmenso, su padre tenia influencia. Al enterarse que se iban a la casa de Arthur, Alfred tomo el auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo ya que se acordaba algo de las calles que vio la otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivía, lograron encontrar el auto de él, por ende estacionaron en la calle de al frente y bajaron sigilosamente para acercarse a la casa con unos trajes oscuros que se combinaba con la naturaleza oscura

-bien chicos la cosa es simple, entrar a su casa mientras esta desprevenido y encontrar algo que lo haga caer ante nosotros-dijo Alfred como si fuera el capitán- esto puede llegar a ser difícil… tal vez no todos salgamos vivos, pero recuerden, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones y los valoraremos, la misión que nos a sido encomendado hoy día es peligrosa, pero no imposible… chicos los quiero y de verdad deseo que todos salgamos vivos, pero sé que no es 100% seguro aquello... por eso, suerte… Soren Elizabeth son los mejores compañeros que e tenido, no me defrauden hoy día-dijo haciendo al ultimo un saludo militar

-no te preocupes Alfred, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo ahora dividámonos los pisos, hay que hacerlo rápido y sigilosamente- dijo Soren en cuclillas haciendo una imagen en la tierra, contradiciéndose su actitud de hace un par de minutos cuando andaba llorando- yo voy por el segundo piso

-esta bien, yo voy por el cuarto de arthie~~ siento que mis habilidades serán mas que útiles en ese lugar-dijo Eli feliz no se la iba a perder por nada del mundo

-ni modo me quedo con el primer piso, chicos sin importar que, en veinte minutos los quiero fuera… si nos llegan a pillar estamos muertos, a ustedes sus padres los mandaran a un internado en Rusia y a mi me cuelga y me ocupan de piñata… sin mas que decir, cambio fuera

Así entro rápidamente Alfred, Soren y Eli a la casa por una ventana que se encontraba extrañamente abierta y se dividieron según lo habían planeado. Siguiendo a nuestro protagonista, él se dedico a inspeccionar la cocina, la cual tenia un olor bastante raro y comida igual de rara "mejor no me acerco pueden ser bombas de tiempo" pensó tragando fuerte. Luego se fue por la sala de star y encontró unas fotos como de cuando era un niñito, tenia una con un kimono que lo hacia ver una niñita adorable; otra con el traje de pirata junto a un chico de pelo anaranjado que también iba de pirata, se veían tiernos adorables y unos demonios; otra foto era donde estaba el con un traje elegante junto a una señora y y un bebe; una donde aparecía toda una familia y el "padre" tenia las mismas cejas que el chico.

-wow se ven genial… son como las fotos de Soren, esto debe ser una familia, me pregunto por qué abra venido a este lugar-dijo en voz baja un poco intrigado

Luego se dirigió a la inmensa biblioteca donde encontró centenares de libros y dos sillas bastante costosas, diría que mas costosas que las que tiene en su casa, se acercó a los libros para leer los títulos sin que ninguno le llamara la atención, solo uno gordo, que se llamaba "la divina comedia" era algo extraño que Alfred se interesara en un libro, mas si tenia era mayor que 50 paginas, pero por alguna razón lo quiso tomar y ojearlo, hasta que callo una foto de entre las paginas esta era la de Arthur cuando chico mientras sonreía solo y aparecía como si estuviera hablándole a algo "wow sique se puede ver tierno… waa pero que pienso" en eso se asusto de su pensamiento y revolvió su cabeza sin darse cuenta que soltó el libro haciendo que sonara estrepitosamente y por arriba se escucharon los pasos fuertes, y que se dirigían a la escalera.

-okeeey… ya sé que la pieza esta arriba de la biblioteca-dijo un tanto nervioso dejando el libro de lado y escondiéndose arriba de la biblioteca mas gorda- aquí es imposible que me encuentre y de que yo salga ileso… por favor ahora no me traiciones biblioteca o la cortamos para siempre.

Esperando unos segundos escucho los pasos de dos personas acercarse y entrar a la biblioteca y al asomarse tan solo un poco se encontró que los dos estaban tan solo con los pantalones, y que el acompañante los tenia completamente desabrochados "espero que Eli no se allá muerto de derrame nasal… dios cuídala por favor" pensó Alfred volviendo a su posición habitual y tragando fuerte y manteniendo la respiración, no quería que esta cosa se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Arthur que ha pasado, que fue lo que escuchaste- pregunto el castaño medio somnoliento-me has dejado con las ganas

-Heracles no es mi culpa, después de todo es mi casa la que pueden robar, no la tuya… creí sentir que alguien estaba husmeando mis libros-dijo investigando por todas partes y recogiendo al final el libro que Alfred había botado-joder no puedes decir que aquí no paso ni una puta mierda, mira me arrugaron una pagina, estos mal nacidos

-Arthur, te lo juro si va a robarte no será un libro ya déjalo-dijo aprovechando la situación para acercarse a abrazar a Arthur por detrás y frotar fuertemente su miembro contra el trasero del chico

-jajaja eres un maldito pervertido e impaciente, mi biblioteca no será victima de tus perversiones Heracles

Pero aun así Heracles, que era como se llama el chico, siguió con su cometido haciendo perder sus casillas a Arthur, después de todo Arthur no se caracterizaba por ser un santurrón ni una virgen, si alguien lo incitaba el respondía, es por eso que en seguida mientras gemía ante el prominente sexo del griego, se dio vuelta como pudo y lo empezó a besar y acariciar apasionadamente.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Alfred se encontraba arriba mas que sonrojado queriendo que se largaran, de verdad no podía estar pasándole eso a él, sinceramente debió haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada como para estar mereciéndose esto, en ese mismo instante

-váyanse, váyanse, váyanse… por favor ocupen una maldita cama-susurraba Alfred intentando desconcentrarse para no escuchar ese concierto de gemidos y deseos de que el otro lo acaricie mas.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos los dos se fueron a duras penas entre besos y sin pantalones ya, solo en bóxer. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos y Alfred vio que ya no corría peligro se bajo como pudo del estante sin producir mayor ruido y respiro profundamente, no podía ser que casi estuvo a punto de excitarse, no podía provocarle una excitación dos hombres, no, no y mas no.

Al encontrarse con sus amigos les dijo que no hicieran comentario alguno y que se marcharan lo mas rápido posible y así lo hicieron, se fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta la casa de Alfred, donde se bajaron del auto y rápidamente subieron por el árbol donde pudieron acceder al cuarto de Alfred.

Pasada unas horas donde Soren molesto a Alfred con lo sucedido en la casa, y donde Eli estaba alucinando en la cama del dueño de casa los dos se quedaron dormidos dejando a Alfred completamente solo quien se daba vueltas y vueltas en su intento de cama intentando quedarse dormido, pero no lo conseguía, no lograba hacer que esas estúpidas imágenes se le salieran de la mente.

-malditos sonidos, malditos sonidos-dijo dándose vuelta por ultima vez, sin éxito de quedarse dormido- joder odio esto, dios mio…. Ni siquiera creo fehacientemente en dios, ¿porque lo llamo?-se pregunto sentándose y acercándose a la ventana de su cuarto- esto apesta, creí que iba a conseguir algo interesante, y lo único que tengo es el teniendo sexo con un chico llamado Heracles… y ¿una foto?- se pregunto viendo lo que tenia en el bolsillo, la foto de Arthur cuando era pequeño y hablaba aparentemente solo- creo que la puedo conservar

Se la quedo viendo un rato hasta que sorpresivamente algo choco contra su ventana y luego cacho hasta el fin de la ventana, quedándose en ese pequeño precipicio. Alfred abrió rápidamente la ventana hacia arriba y vio a un pequeño halcón que se movía inquietamente intentando huir de Alfred, pero este mas rápido lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo contra su pecho.

-un halcón por estos lugares es extraño, pero hermoso, te voy a cuidar hasta que puedas volar bien chico… dime ¿te has arrancado de tu casa? ¿Eras muy diferente y por ello escapaste? … valla lugar al que has venido, pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré y no dejare que nada te pase querido amiguito-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alfred se separo de la ventana después de haberla cerrado bien y con el ave en sus manos lo deposito en su almohada viendo que poco a poco, le tenía confianza a Alfred hasta quedarse dormido en la mitad de la almohada, siendo observado por un contento chico...

-¿sabes? Por mucho tiempo quise una mascota, y nunca pude tener una… muchos de mis amigos me dicen que soy un halcón como tu por que soy o pretendo ser libre y que nadie me domina, pero es triste también, porque pasas solo, no tienes familia ni compañía…-dijo acariciándolo un poco-estoy en una encrucijada amiguito, por un lado quiero hacer caer a un chico que odio, pero por otro lado quiero conocer su pasado…siento que nos parecemos, pero obviamente somos de personalidades distintas… además … además él quiso curarme y ayudarme cuando anduve sangriento en la plaza, es la primera vez que lo hacen, bueno Soren no cuenta a él lo retan y a mi también pero nos ayudan….waaaaaaaaaa es raro… me siento raro, no sé que me pasa-decía rascándose la cabeza sin poder pensar-en momentos así un buen juego sirve de mucho…final fantasy VIII aquí te voy

Así Alfred se quedo jugando en su play 1 muy bien conservada para esos tiempos viendo como la aventura se desenvolvía, y como los héroes podían cumplir su propósito, lográndose desconcentrar un poco y perdiéndose en aquel juego.

Mientras Alfred jugaba, en otro lugar un tanto alejado se encontraban dos chicos reposando en una cama, uno, castaño, estaba completamente dormido y el otro, rubio, se estaba dando un baño de burbujas reconfortante, mientras pensaba en los sucesos de hoy, sobre todo en los de la noche, ese mechoncito no podía pasar desapercibido por ninguna parte, era obvio de quien se trataba, además que las "damas" de ese lugar no paraban de hablar de los dos bombones sentados en la mesa 4. Para Arthur fue impactante verlos en un principio, pero después fue cómico y luego simpático, nunca creyó capas a aquel chico de llegar tan lejos como para seguirlo, y para que iba a mentir, le excitaba que le tuviera tan encuentra, es por eso que no dudo en irse a su casa con aquel griego adicto al sexo.

-me resultaste interesante americano…si quieres jugar, yo también le entro, estaré deseando verte como caes ante mi-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, sabiendo que aquel libro botado era precisamente por culpa de Alfred, demás que le había causado un paro cardiaco o despertado, sabia que lo estaba viendo, si no, no hubiera perdido el tiempo dejando su ventana abierta- veamos que sorpresas me traes ahora

* * *

_**Bien chicos hasta aquí llega este capitulo, lo siento mucho por demorarme, no fue mi intención se los juro, pero sin acceso a internet, la entrega de la ultima prueba, y además que empecé a trabajar no ayuda T-T… espero que me puedan disculpar y que les haya gustado. Espero nos veamos en el otro capitulo, and review pliss?**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**Zack Engel~ **_


	7. un nuevo amigo, una nueva unión

**Hola chicos, hoy a día, día lunes toca entrega de otro capitulo de "enséñame a creer en ti". Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por los reviews: ****Nathalie Jones**** , ****nekomisakichan**** , ****fenixdelviento**** , ****Nathalie Jones****,si, esta la pareja Arthurx Heracles, pero no será mucho, es como la presciencia de zack en un capitulo (jajajja yo me metí a la historia por que quise xD) que no tomara mucho partido, solo darán paso a otras escenas, nada mas… sin mas que decir a leer!**

_**Capitulo 6 "un nuevo amigo, una nueva unión"**_

* * *

El sol estaba asomándose por la mañana, y por no haber cortinas el primer rayo de luz que se coló por la ventana le llego a Alfred, quien estaba durmiendo en el sillón con su cabeza colgando y un hilo de baba corriendo por su mejilla. Este se despertó con un pequeño quejido y sintió que su estomago sonaba pidiendo a gritos que lo alimentaran, al igual que su nueva mascota.

-¡AHHHHH! Tranquilo cowboy ya te daré comida…..-dijo para luego sentarse rápidamente en el sillón- específicamente que comen los halcones… eres un halcón ¿cierto?

-….-solo hacia su sonido característico y miraba atentamente a Alfred esperando que le diera comida, tampoco era como si le diera la respuesta al gran genio

-O my God…. Okeey I understand… te comprare esa comida, perooo –miro sus amigos que dormían plácidamente en la cama de el-juuu… hagamos una broma-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a la "pareja" y en primer lugar le quito la polera a Soren y a Eli le desabrocho los primeros botones de su camiseta, para luego ponerlos en una posición muy comprometedora para así sacarles una foto con la cámara de Eli.

-okey cowboy, let's go!- dijo poniéndose una chaqueta de aviador, su chaqueta preferida, que tenia en la espalda el numero "50" que representaba el numero de estados.

Saliendo de la pieza con mucho cuidado se fue al baño y se lavo y peino adecuadamente, notando que su mechón no podía ser bajado por nada, de hecho si lo tocaba mucho le daba cosa. Al terminar hizo unas poses con su sonrisa pepsoden y tomo entre sus manos al pequeño supuesto halcón, que ahora era apodado "cowboy" y salió del baño. Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente y se fue a la cocina para encontrarse sorpresivamente con su hermano, quien estaba cocinando. Miro el reloj de la cocina y se fijo que marcaba las 07:03 AM. Entro con un semblante seria y un tanto enojado para abrir el refrigerador intentando ocultar su ave, aunque este no ayudaba mucho con tanto ruido que hacia.

-Alfred… me asustaste, buenos días ¿como estas?-dijo sereno y casi inaudible con una inmensa sonrisa viendo a su hermano-es raro verte despierto, dormiste en el sillón otra vez

-a hola, no te vi-dijo tajantemente siguiendo buscando algo que comer-eso a ti no te importa Williams… por otro lado donde dejaron la coca-cola, no me digas que Jane se la tomo.

Ah..mm…bue-bueno…es-esta a-a-aquí- dijo nervioso y decaído acercándose a su hermano para abrir el frízer para sacar una coca-cola-aquí…tienes… uh Alfred ¿que tienes en la chaqueta?

-tsk… gracias-la tomo sin tocarlo para luego ponerse muy nervioso ante la pregunta, la política de la casa era NO animales, y de seguro para ser el perfecto hijo lo acusaría-nada… nada no tengo nada no te interesa-dijo intentando alejarse aunque su hermano fue mas rápido

-Alfred tienes un halcón bebe, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Es hermoso y esta hambriento-dijo tomándolo entre sus manos, impresionado- ¿sabes que comen?

-¡oye! No tomes algo sin permiso… solo llego y ya… quería ir a comprarle algo de comer ahora, pero contigo estoy seguro que lo echaran-dijo amurrado mirando a otro lado

-¿uh? Yo nunca les diría a nuestros padres Alfred, no seria capas… oye Arthur me conto de una tienda donde vende comida para animales… si quieres vamos a comprarle algo-dijo contento esperando que accediera

-tsk…-apretó sus manos y mandíbula lo mas fuerte sin entender muy bien y luego solo bufo- okey, pero te digo que solo a eso, nada mas

-claro, espérame un poco, iré a buscar una chaqueta… si quieres te comes ese pan tostado por mientras-dijo para desaparecer

Alfred suspiro y vio al pajarito en la mesa dejado por su hermano antes de salir, no quería salir con el, pero ya no había nada que hacer todo estaba dicho. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer la tostada tranquilamente cerrando los ojos recordando que antes, cuando se veían a ratos solían jugar demasiado, eran los seres mas unidos, y siempre a cualquier parte, su hermanito matt lo seguía. Eran los mosqueteros y héroes del barrio.

Pasado unos minutos Matthew bajo y salieron de la casa para caminar por arto tiempo uno al lado del otro, conversando lo justo y necesario, de repente Alfred era cortante y en otras muy emocionado. Pasado el tiempo Alfred se dio cuenta que llegaron a un lugar ya no tan rico, si no que de "clase media", era como el barrio de Arthur… "hey esperen, saliendo de nuestro… ¿Por qué Matthew conoce y camina por aquí? ¡¿De que exactamente me estoy perdiendo?!" pensó un tanto envidioso y mal humorado.

Al llegar a la tienda los dos entraron y se quedaron conversando con la vendedora para que les ayudara, hasta que después de que Alfred ligara con ella y demostrara por que era el galán del mundo, compraron la comida para "cowboy" durante un mes entero. Luego salieron, sin antes de obtener el numero de la chica, y se dirigieron al parque mas cercano para que el halcón comiera tranquilamente. Estuvieron sentados tranquilamente y callados viendo como el pequeño cowboy comía de la mano de Alfred.

-amm ¿como te va con las clases de Arthur?-pregunto matt comiendo de su helado

-bien… es un poco complicado, sobre todo porque soy un idiota-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa, como si lo estuviera haciendo bien

-eso no es lo que dice Arthur, de hecho te cree muy capaz de todo-dijo matt con una sonrisa para luego asustarse-ósea no dice eso, quiero decir…. Esto… por favor Alfred olvídalo

-what? What are you saying? … me estas diciendo que hablan de mi … dime que mas hablan, venga matty-dijo sorprendido

-pe-pe-pero Alfred… me agrada… que me digas matty otra ves….pero…Arthur me dijo…que callara-dijo nervioso, arrepintiéndose, nunca creyó que hablaría "tanto" con Alfred, ahora comprendía que la confianza es muy peligrosa

-venga matty~~~ no me hagas esto…. El hero no tiene por qué esperarte, necesito saber, venga matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty-decia insistentemente poniendo cara de cachorrito- matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty matty

-alfred noooooo.. ya dej…..

-pero mira a quien tenemos aqui… su es el tierno y lindo matty~… bonjour mi querido matty~ - dijo un hombre de unos veinte tantos años con el pelo rubio y ondulado, casi igual que como lo tenia Matthew- y alfie~

-mierda de todos los malditos ninfámanos nos teníamos que encontrarnos con el francés del café-bufo Alfred cruzándose de brazos

-señor Francis y Arthur, hola es un placer verlos-dijo Matthew mas que feliz sonriendo ampliamente sobre todo cuando dijo "Francis"-no creí que tuviéramos tanta suerte de encontrarlos

-hola matty, es raro encontrarlos por aquí –dijo Arthur sonriéndole a matt y luego ver a Alfred un tanto serio- Alfred, un gusto verte

-cual es el motivo que permiten a nuestros ojos volver a verlos por aquí

-cállate estúpido ninfómano, no te acerques mucho a mi hermano-comento mal humorado Alfred interponiendo una mano entre el francés y matt que estaban a punto de darse un beso en la mejilla-hola prof….-trago en seco poniendo una mano para ocultar a cowboy quien estaba por el momento durmiendo-amm Matthew… ayuda-murmuro Alfred

-¿uh? Aah… etto… señor Francis y Arthur, me podrían acompañar a comprar otro helado…es que… este me hastió-dijo tirándolo por allí-por favor digan que si~

-por supuesto que te acompaño mon cher –dijo el francés pasando una mano por su hombro, haciendo que Matthew se pusiera mucho mas rojo de lo que estaba-que el bárbaro sé que de con tu hermanito

-oye espera no te….-estaba hablando Alfred pero por lo mirada penetrante de Arthur se quedo inmóvil-¿porque no vas con ellos? Si tienes miedo y aprecio por Matthew no los dejaras solos

-lo aprecio pero eso a mi no me incumbe Alfie-dijo sonriendo soberbiamente sentándose a su lado en la banca-dime que ocultas entre tus manos

-a ¿ocultar? Nada yo… yo no oculto nada, estas equivocado como podría ocultar algo-decía nerviosamente Alfred alejándose un poco de Arthur, haciendo despertar a cowboy y que le picara la mano-¡auch!

-enserio, que lastima creí que tenias…-vio y escucho el quejido de Alfred tanto por su boca como su cara y sonrió mas ampliamente para acercarse mas e intentar tomarle las manos-solo tienes que mostrármelos

Estuvieron paliando por un momento hasta que Alfred no soporto mas y se lo mostro a Arthur quien quedo completamente sorprendido, nunca había visto un halcón de verdad, aunque fuera chico, se notaba increíblemente bien. Le sorprendió tanto que hasta sonrió por verlo quien solo se intentaba como unir a la piel de Alfred para que él mismo no le hiciera daño. Después de un rato en que el ingles estuvo viendo al ave y Alfred miraba sorprendido la cara de Arthur quien se parecía a las antiguas fotos. El británico pudo pensar razonablemente, ¿Cómo era que el estúpido americano se había conseguido un halcón?

-oye idiota… de donde sacaste esta cosa

-jum~ menos mal que eres mi profesor arthie… duuuh no te lo diré-dijo burlonamente-y no es cosa, se llama… redoble de tambores-dijo mientras hacia los sonidos con sus dedos contra el banco- Cowboy~~

-¿ahh? Y eso es un nombre idiota, como puedes llamarlo así, de verdad que se te zafo un tornillo, ponle un nombre mas ¿normal?, además que deberás devolverlo, tus padres odian las aves-dijo Arthur tranquilamente encendiendo un cigarrillo

-como que mas normal… ¿estas loco? Cowboy es el nombre perfecto, cuando iba de vacaciones con mi abuelo, Albert F. Jones, al campo siempre veíamos halcones, y mi abuelo los llamaba cowboy o free birds… estos y las agilas son las aves predilectas de estados unidos, nos marcan como territorio- dijo contento recordando a su loco abuelo cuando andaban de vacaciones por el campo

-déjame decirte que tu abuelo esta loco, es imposible que sean cowboy o freedom, bueno tenemos que ver de donde saliste tu-dijo burlonamente Arthur viéndolo prepotente

-¡mi abuelo no estaba loco era el ser mas cuerdo de todo el mundo!-dijo completamente enojado tomando el ave entre sus manos para irse

-oye espera un momento-dijo sorprendido, y al ver que no le hacia caso lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo tiro para la banca nuevamente-quien dijo que te podías ir, no te pongas como un loco y luego te vas, si tienes problemas allá tu, pero yo no se nada

-…-se mordió el labio inferior viendo hacia abajo comiéndose el dolor de espalda y las palabras-… déjame en paz

-¿ese es tu método de solucionar cosas?, gritar cosas, enojarte y luego irte-grito enojado poniendo sus dos manos alrededor para que no escapara- ósea si algo no te gusta te enojas y te la comes, ¿así es la cosa? Realmente eres sorprendente, es por eso que tus padres no te aprecian, no haces nada bien

-¡crees que me importa, que quiero que me quieran, por mi que se vallan a la mierda!-grito Alfred

-si no te importa porque mierda odias tanto a matt

-ah…. Tsk…-había sido un jaque mate contra Alfred, tan solo pudo agachar la cabeza y tragarse todas sus palabras, no muy contento

-oh por dios…ahora soy el malo que te anda gritando en el parque…-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado tapándose con una mano sus ojos y dando dese un pequeño masaje-oye ya que no fuiste al colegio…-se pasa su mano por el cuello –¿quieres ir a mi casa? Definitivamente la rana y matt no van a llegar ya y el colegio hoy ya no vale la pena

-no qu…-iba a terminar la frase pero la mirada de culpa que tenia Arthur le hizo ablandarse un poco, sabia que estaba muy arrepentido, tal vez mas de lo que el creía, y como había dicho ir a al colegio no valía la pena ya, una perdida de tiempo-okey… but, ¿ puedes prestarme tu celular? Es que tengo que avisarles a los chicos o se preocuparan mucho por mi, you know

-claro, no hay problema, pero llámalos desde la casa, así andas mas tranquilo- dijo un poco mas aliviado parándose para caminar-mi casa esta a escasos pasos de esta plaza

Así estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a la casa, muchos conocían al ingles y lo saludaban con alegría, otras le saludaban y coqueteaban al mismo tiempo mientras que los niños al saludarle se burlaban de el por su prominentes cejas, pero al fin y al cabo todos los respetaban y querían de alguna forma.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, entraron y dejaron las chaquetas en un perchero para pasar a la sala de star donde conversaron tranquilamente con una taza de té para Arthur y Alfred, quien alego porque no era posible que no tuviera café, era anti-patriótico, y las acompañaron con unos pastelillos hechos por Arthur, los cuales a gusto de Alfred sabían mal, horribles, pero no incomibles, así que los siguió tragando en conjunto al té, algo que sorprendió y alegro a Arthur, ahora si podía decirle a la rana esa que alguien podía comer de su alimento.

Luego de esa hora del té se quedaron conversando un rato de la vida, evitando a toda costa el tema tan delicado para Alfred, pero ya iban siendo las 10 am y el silencio incomodaba a los dos presentes e incluso al pájaro que se movía de un lado a otro en la cabeza de Alfred.

-… Alfred, sé que no vale ahora pero… discúlpame por favor, no quería decirte cosas hirientes, bueno si pero la idea no era que te pusieras así… no sabia que era delicado para ti tu abuelo-dijo Arthur con la cabeza agachada

- no te preocupes, yo me puso un poco exagerado hahahahaha todo esta bien Arthur, don't worry, be happy~ -dijo con una sonrisa el norteamericano, aunque a los ojos de Arthur era una completa falsa.

-¿que le paso a tu abuelo Alfred? ¿es por el que tus padres te retan tanto'- pregunto viéndolo completamente serio, intentando comprender al chico, estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo cambiar

-pero de que hablas … hahahaha mi pad… abuelo murió como todos, y como… como…-empezaba a titubear e intentar que no salieran las lagrimas, como odiaba las lagrimas, podía decir que hasta sentía repulsión por ellas, no merecían salir de sus ojos, no de los ojos de un héroe, el héroe nunca a de llorar por nada

-Alfred, puedes confiar en mi, podremos habernos conocido hace poco, pero quiero ayudarte, no estas solo, déjame ayudarte-dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre su muslo para hacerle comprender que no estaba solo- si no quieres hablar por mi bien, pero déjame ayudarte hombre

-…- "después de todo no parece ser tan malo como la mayoría del tiempo" pensó cabizbajo Alfred tragando fuerte y cerrando sus ojos- como te dije mi abuelo murió por muerte natural, pero eso no significo que a mi no me importara, él era todo para mi, era mi padre y mi madre, mi hermano y amigo, mi confidente y secuas, mi enemigo… era todo. Pero tubo que morir cuando yo tenia solo 11 años, fue un shock, después de haber vivido 11 años con él, se me fue y … y tuve que irme a vivir con otras personas, con completos desconocidos, que solo veía cada cierto tiempo, quienes aborrecían a mi abuelo porque la herencia no los satisfago totalmente ya que tengo toda la herencia en mi poder, el me la brindo para mis estudios y comodidades, pero no la puedo ocupar, no puedo malgastar su esfuerzo… Arthur él no estaba loco, él era demasiado cuerdo, amaba su país, esa chaqueta de aviador, el me la dio, era su chaqueta preferida, pudo batallar en innumerables veces para defender estados unidos… todo lo que soy, es gracias a el… pero eso no les gusta a jane y John… no quieren que sea como el, descabellado, famoso…

-valla… creí que estabas llorando por algo que en verdad valía la pena, pero lo que me cuentas no es mas que el papel de victima de un niño mimado que no tiene lo que quiere, te quejas de tus padres por que no te dan todo como lo hacia tu abuelo, pero tu tampoco te mereces algo mejor, eres solo un egoísta, egocéntrico y mimado estadounidense-sentencio Arthur calmada mente- deja de ser la victima jones

-tu que sabes, mi abuelo no me daba todo, había veces que solo podíamos comprar cosas para comer, él siempre quiso darme algo para mi cumpleaños, pero no podía, nunca hubo mucho dinero que malgastar, sobretodo cuando tubo su accidente en un a batalla y perdió su brazo derecho… el gobierno nos dio la espalda pero aun así el salió adelante… siguió amando todo… no hables de cosas que no sabes… puedo parecer egocéntrico y mimado, te acepto que me digas egoísta, pero quiero rendirle honor a mi abuelo, no soy la mejor persona pero… pero… -no pudo continuar ya que empezó a llorar cada vez mas, impidiéndole seguir hablando

Arthur se sorprendió al verlo llorar y casi por inercia lo atrajo hacia él para acurrucarlo en su pecho y hacer círculos lentos y suaves con sus manos en la espalda de Alfred, diciéndole que llorara todo lo que quisiera, mientras que el menor solo podía aferrarse a la camisa de Arthur y llorar cada vez mas, recordando cuando chico el lloraba y se aferraba a la pierna de su abuelo sintiéndose protegido y amado, aunque esto era diferente para el, no se sentía protegido, pero si amado, querido y tranquilo. Así duraron hasta que Alfred, después de llorar por arto tiempo, callo rendido ante el sueño en el pecho del mayor quien lo observo por unos instantes y se puso a leer un libro que tenia cercano del sillón, siendo observados atentamente por "cowboy" quien estaba sentado en el respaldo del sillón y luego, al igual que su dueño, quedo rendido ante Morfeo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste, y que me dejen un comentario ;D sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el otro capitulo el próximo lunes**

**Bye bye**

**Zack Engel~**


	8. danzando con el diablo

**Helloooooooo~ aquí vengo con otra entrega más que feliz, le agradezco por todos los review, tanto de las personas que siempre leen y dejan como las nuevas, los amo un montón y eso me anima para seguir escribiendo ;D … por otro lado hare caso a sus comentarios e intentare controlar mi ortografía, aunque me cueste, lamentablemente no soy muy dada en eso, así que si gustan me dan todos los tomates que necesite hasta poder mejorarlo. Chicas si les interesa escuchan primero la canción "dance with the devil****"**** de ****Breaking Benjamin**** ya que en un momento se ocupara, pero no será mucho… sin más que decir, disfruten **

* * *

**Capítulo 7"danzando con el diablo**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y la alarma de Alfred sonaba con grane entusiasmo, haciendo que se levantara rápidamente de un salto con una hermosa sonrisa e la cara, para muchos que no lo conocían eso podría llegar a asustar, Alfred levantándose sumamente temprano y con una sonrisa en la cara no se solía ver todos los días, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, al fin la vida le sonreía, era como si después de haberle contado a Arthur sobre sobre su abuelo hace dos semas le cambiara la vida, y él no se quejaba para nada. Es más estaba agradecido con dios y todos los héroes que lo apoyaban, aunque más con capitán américa.

Salió de la cama de un solo salto y se fue directamente al baño, no tenía tiempo que perder ya que hace poco más que una semana habían concretado un partido con una escuela vecina, Abraham High School, dentro de tres semanas más, ósea le quedaban menos de dos semanas para poder volver a la cancha y masacrar a esa escuela. Luego de haberse bañado y arreglado completamente fue en busca de su mochila y puso todo lo que necesitaría para el colegio y la casa de Arthur, ya que ahora estudiaba en su casa, de alguna extraña manera el británico lo había convencido de estudiar en su casa y que cowboy se quedara con él, así no tendrían problemas con sus padres.

Al tener todo listo salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a su colegio, para encontrarse allí con Soren y Ludwig quienes ya se estaban alistando, al parecer Alfred no era el único animado en esta situación.

-heeeeeeeeeeeeeellooooooooooo ooo everybody! , are you ready for the action?!-grito emocionado con una mano hacia arriba y con actitud ganadora, hacienda que Soren se riera- quiero verlos sudar hasta más no poder hoy

-bro relájate, es solo la mañana, además tenemos vida, ven a cambiarte-dijo este sacándose la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco y formado, al igual que Ludwig quien buscaba su polera- quiero verte desnudo~~

-dejen la homosexualidad para otra oportunidad, sean más educados y vístanse tranquilos, el colegio no es para jugar ni molestar, es para…

-relaja la vena lud~~ si a ti también te quiero-dijo Soren con una risa mientras le tocaba la espalda

- … me tocas otra vez y te mato Soren, no soy como Alfred-dijo con una vena notoria en su cabeza y mientras lo veía de mala manera

-ya relájate lud, de seguro le paso algo a nuestro pequeño danés, venga cuéntale a papi tu experiencia-dijo Alfred sacándose como puede aquella camisa sin desabrocharse los botones y tirarla en su casillero

-jajajaja no te lo imaginas, mira que dios existe-dijo un muy feliz Soren llamando la atención de los dos presentes.

FlashBack

_Soren y Lukas iban caminando calladamente muy de noche hacia la casa de Lukas, aquel noruego de pocas palabras. Hace pocos días Soren se había ganado la oportunidad de acompañarlo hasta su casa, porque si no, no lo dejaría tranquilo ni un minuto._

_Al tan solo faltar menos de diez minutos para llegar a la casa del noruego, a Soren se le ocurrió la brillante idea de quedarse un rato por el parque, a lo cual el noruego accedió, pero solo por un rato._

_-bueno como te decía, estuve a punto de hacer una genial y espectacular canasta cuando el estúpido de Alfred se me cruzo y me quito el balón, fue horrible-dijo dijo entre feliz y enojado frente a la situación_

_-….-Lukas solo se dedicaba a estar sentado al lado de Soren mirando a un punto fijo_

_-y no te imaginas la decepción que se llevaron las chicas que nos van a ver, mira que tengo grandes admiradoras en el colegio-dijo con una gran sonrisa y asintiendo- luego le devolví la mano a Alfred quitándole el balón y haciéndole enojar, en ese momento tuvo que meterse lud y zack para separarnos, a él le gusta ganar pero no perder…._

-¡oye que te pasa! Tu hiciste trampa, no seas mentiroso-dijo Alfred interrumpiéndolo

-¡alf déjame terminar! Admite que perdiste-dijo Soren dándole un manotón y luego aclararse la garganta

-_y así fue como me gane este moretón mira- dijo mostrándole su mejilla un poco morada por el fuerte golpe de Alfred-¿oye me estas escuchando?_

_-…._

_-oye cuéntame de tu vida, ¿qué hiciste hoy? ¿Algún nuevo amigo, me extrañaste?-pregunto emocionado intentando borrar el silenció_

_-mi vida está igual que siempre y no te extrañe, siempre vuelves como un perro, para que hacerlo-dijo mirándolo inexpresivamente con una voz suave y calmada_

_-venga lukaas~ no seas malo dime algo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa sosteniéndole del brazo para moverle levemente_

_-idiota-lo miro por unos segundos y luego siguió mirando a la nada_

_-eso no era lo que me esperaba… pfff-suspiro mirando hacia todos los lados intentando algo que hacer pero pasada las horas no hayo nada_

_-bueno me voy-dijo el noruego mientras se paraba y preparaba para encaminarse a su casa_

_-¡espera! … te amo~ -dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, esperando que le llegara el tan esperado golpe en la cara_

_-… idiota-murmuro sonrojado dándole un pequeño golpe en el estómago haciéndolo erguirse para luego darle un leve beso en la boca e irse a su casa, dejando atrás un sorprendido y más que feliz danés_

Fin Flashback

-eso paso queridos amigos, jajajaja mis días de espera y sufrimiento ahora tendré novio jajajaja-dijo más que feliz y con una sonrisa de bobo recordando el beso

-sos un pelotudo! … eso diría Martín ahora…a todo esto donde están Martín y zack? –pregunto Alfred sin darle mucha importancia a su amigo, poniéndose la polera del equipo

-¡OYE TE HABLE MALDITO IDIOTA, MINIMO TOMA EN CUENTA LO QUE DICE TU HERMANO, NO TODO ERES TÜ!-grito Soren mientras le agarraba los rollos a Alfred en son de venganza

-idiota no agarres mis músculos flácidos, y me alegro por ti-dijo Alfred mientras le estiraba las mejillas

-jajajajaja músculos flácidos, estos son hamburguesas…..

-¡cállense y tranquilícense! –grito Ludwig- todavía no llegan y están retrasados.. Me corrijo están aquí

Así pasaron el día, peleando y divirtiéndose con un muy estresado alemán quien parecía más una mama o profesor que un compañero. Luego de terminar la práctica y las clases satisfactoriamente los chicos se despidieron para que cada uno fuera a lo suyo, ya no tenían tanto tiempo para compartir.

Alfred salió corriendo hacia la casa de Arthur para no demorarse tanto, ahora tenía que tomar un bus para llegar más rápido a la casa de Arthur. Al llegar estuvo tocando el timbre y golpeando la puerto junto a gritar "Arthur!" Por varios minutos, hasta que un ojeroso, molesto, y cejudo británico le abrió la puerta y de un solo tirón lo hizo entrar para después cerrar la puerta. Alfred, un poco divertido con la cara de Arthur paso y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a cowboy quien enseguida al ver a Alfred se alegró y voló como pudo hacia él y se posó en su cabeza, mientras que este dejaba su mochila en el sillón y se iba a la cocina, todo esto siendo observado por un cabreado británico.

-adelante Alfred, tienes todo el permiso para hacer de esta tu casa-dijo sarcástico mientras también entraba a su cocina

-thanks, no sabes el hambre que tengo, deberías buscarte una casa más cercana a mi colegio y casa, no sabes lo que tuve que aguantar-dijo completamente normal mientras revisaba en la nevera algo que comer, encontrando una cazata de helado sabor vainilla-woooow arthie puedo comérmelo, di que siiii pliss~

-el sarcasmo es un idioma extranjero para ti cierto…. –dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina para terminar su te-adelante, pero no todo, saca un poco y luego vas al patio

-yeah!

Así los dos se fueron al patio y comenzaron a estudiar entre risas y comida, hasta que dieron las 19:30 y Arthur cerro el libro de matemáticas, haciendo que Alfred se sorprendiera, no se esperaba eso, ya que la clase todavía no acababa y la verdad es que todavía no quería irse a su casa.

-bueno Alfred es hora de comenzar tu clase especial-dijo muy confiado mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia dentro de la casa-vamos que no hay tiempo que perder

-¿uhh? Arthie que ocurre, no me digas que me darás un premio-dijo contento siguiéndole como un perro

-la fiesta de tu cumpleaños se acerca ¿o no?, tu padre me a pedido que te entrene para que seas un buen bailarín en la fiesta, después de todo cumplirás 18 años debes hacer algo que marque a todos-dijo buscando entre sus cd's música clásica- algo en especial que quieras bailar, acorde al baile que se realizara en tu casa

-joooooooo creí que me ganaría algo-dijo mientras se sentaba en el mango de un sillón individual para después quedar acostado un tanto incomodó en el- te parece que baile break dance jajajajaja

-primero, no tengo la obligación en darte algo, segundo eso es un sillón estúpido gordo, siéntate como corresponde y tercero, sabes mi respuesta

-no seas amargado arthie o te saldrán más cejas jajajajjajaj-dijo muerto de la risa agarrándose el estómago- no asistiere –dijo ya después mas calmado

-… que has dicho maldito criajo-dijo molesto acercándose al otro para quedar al frente de el y pisarle el estómago- me debes respeto idiota no soy cualquier persona entiendes-dijo presionando un poco más- y si asistirás

-¡Oye! Eso dueleeee arthie~~ -dijo quejándose sin saber que incitaba más a presionar – tú me debes respeto también te están pagando para enseñarme no golpearme

-bueno entonces dime algo que quieres bailar idiota-dijo sacando el pie de encima de Alfred.

-ahhh … si no lo hago me lesearas todo el rato, bueno entonces si bailo contigo quiero bailar "dance whit the devil"

-… -arthur arqueo una ceja intrigado, eso no era lo que tenía en mente-no bailaras conmigo en el baile…. Lo harás con… un chica, piensa en mí como una chica nada mas

-pero arthie…. Pienso en ti como una chica-dijo sonriente parándose rápidamente y poner a todo volumen su celular con la misma canción que había nombrado antes y tomar una mano de Arthur mientras se inclinaba un poco-me permite esta pieza bella dama

-jodete Alfred-dijo sonriendo accediendo a bailar con el

Así se mantuvieron bailando muy pegados, como si fuera un vals y con los ojos centrados en el otro, no necesitaban centrarse en nada mas, sabían que iba a hacer el otro y hacia dónde ir, y aunque Alfred era torpe para estos bailes, el que Arthur lo acompañara lo hacían ver como un profesional.

-Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight~ -decia suabemente Alfred sin quitarle la Mirada de encima apegándolo un poco más a el

-Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight-le siguió Arthur con una sonrisa en la cara aceptando el desafío de las miradas.

Así se mantuvieron hasta que terminara la canción, e incluso siguieron sin impórtales la música recitando la canción completa nuevamente y manteniendo la sonrisa en la cara. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sonó el teléfono de casa de Arthur, haciéndolos despegarse muy su pesar para que el británico fuera a contestar mientras el otro iba a buscar su celular y quitar el reproductor para empezar a ver las cosas que tenía aunque nada llamaba su atención así que se fue a recostar en el sillón largo, para esperar al otro con un leve sonrojo y los ojos cerrados sacándose los lentes, cada vez creía que se estaba volviendo loco, mucho más de lo que estaría cualquier persona que se encuentre en un psiquiátrico.

Mientras tanto Arthur iba refunfuñando a coger el teléfono para saber quién mierda lo llamaba, solo había dos posibilidades o el bar o la estúpida rana

-¿diga?-dijo rascándose el cuello vigilando que el otro no rompiera nada

_-hola lindo, soy yo brittany-dijo una chica, haciendo entender a Arthur que era del bar- tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante_

-hola brit por favor dalo rápido ando ocupado ahora, si es po la presentación mas rato estoy por allá-dijo un poco más tranquilo viendo que el otro se iba a sentar

_-oye no seas malo, mira que te llamo por si te pilla con otra persona_

-¿me pilla con otra persona? Que pasa mujer

_-Heracles vino, y ahora va hacia tu casa, parece que le falto de esa sesión de sexo salvaje jajajajaja_

-¡¿Qué?! No, no lo dejes venir, entretenlo mujer

_-lo siento ya es tarde se fue directo sin escuchar palabras, sabes que es un hombre de pocas palabras-dijo con una sonrisa por el tono de voz de Arthur_

-Bloody hell! why me? –dijo exasperado, no le quedaba mucho tiempo-vale brit te debo una, algún día te lo pagare

_-mejor saca al chico de allí si no quieres una escena_

-jajajaja muy chistosa

Dicho esto, Arthur colgó y se acarició la cien, realmente no entendía porque le pasaban estas cosas él. Desganado se acercó a Alfred para quedar apoyado en el respaldo del sillón para impresionarse por la imagen, era como si el otro lo estuviera invitando a que se lo comiera, sonrió pero pronto revolvió su cabeza, no podía mantenerlo más en su casa, de seguro el otro chico ya estaba por llegar y no daría tiempo para hablar "aunque nunca hablamos, con suerte se cómo se llama y su nacionalidad" pensó con una semi sonrisa para después apretarle la nariz al otro, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-waaaaaa… no ahogues al héroe-dijo sacando la mano del otro y poniéndose nuevamente los lentes-¿quién era?

-y eso a ti que te importa… ahora tienes que irte-dijo serio apuntando con su mano hacia la puerta

-¡¿queeeee?! Pero no quiero, recién son las 8 de la tarde, arthie por favor~~ -dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- prometo no molestarte siii, quiero estar con cowboy un rato

-Alfred, afuera ahora-dijo con tono enojado- ahora espero visitas así que vete

-perooo~…

Era demasiado tarde, el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando haciendo que los dos miraran hacia la puerta intrigados, el estadounidense más que el británico, Arthur suspiro y le dijo a Alfred que tenía que marcharse en tanto saludaba a la visita. Así los dos se fueron a abrir la puerta sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Alfred, era el mismo chico que había visto con Arthur la otra noche, haciendo que unos pequeños celos surgieran de su corazón

-Arthur… no sabía que estabas ocupado-dijo sereno y con un tono somnoliento mirando al otro chico-soy Heracles mucho gusto

-Alfred es un placer-dijo un tanto molesto mirándolo de arriba abajo para estrechar así su mano

-bueno Alfred nos vemos para la próxima clase-dijo mientras dejaba pasar al griego quien enseguida se amarro a la cintura de Arthur.

Alfred se fue un tanto molesto en dirección a su casa "todos con pareja y uno aquí pateando piedras" pensó molesto mientras sacaba de su mochila su chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto para colocársela y cubrirse del frio. Cuando entro a su barrio después de haber tomado el bus camino se encontró con el dúo de villanos indeseables para Alfred, al parecer lo estaban esperando.

-hola Alfred, mucho tiempo sin verte-dijo Iván con una clara sonrisa sádica manteniendo su fiel fierro entro sus manos

-Iván… justo al idiota que no quería ver-dijo molesto Alfred notando que el grupo-al parecer tu manada bajo Iván, que ahora eres indeseable para tu grupo también –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-no necesito gente inservible, por lo menos yo no estoy solo Alfred

-y quien te dijo que estoy solo-dijo Alfred agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Iván-te are tragar tus palabras imbécil

-eso lo veremos

Iban a comenzar pelear los dos contra un pero sorpresivamente llego Soren llevándose a Alfred ya que venía en conjunto a la policía, lo cual no los haría durar mucho. Después de correr por unos segundos y llegar a la casa de Soren los chicos se quedaron en el patio recostados y un poco agitados

-hombre ese ruso te busca por todos lados, te tiene manía-dijo Soren con una sonrisa viendo las pequeñas estrellas que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo-que le hiciste

-yo nada a él, solo es un idiota comunista que no acepta la realidad de perder, y ¿porque ibas corriendo de la policía? –pregunto Alfred viéndolo intrigado

-jajajajaja are como que te creo bro, pero ten cuidado… realmente no lo sé, la policía venía detrás mio parece que hay muchos robos, bueno se acerca el 4 de julio no es para menos-dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombre- ¿qué vas a hacer el 4 hombre?

-que más, voy a ir a Coast Guard Beach, iré a divertirme y pasar el rato, aparte que no puedo pasar ese día sin mi abuelo

-¿entonces otra vez faltaras a tu fiesta? E ¿iras solo o con una bella dama?-pregunto con una semi sonrisa –siempre me he preguntado porque lo enterraron allí y no en el campo donde el quería

-no lo sé, nunca asisto, no me afecta faltar otra vez a esa fiesta estúpida que es evidentemente para mi hermano más que para mí, e iré solo, te invitaría, pero no tengo dinero y se lo importante que es para ti que Lukas te golpee… eso fue por mis estúpidos padres, son aballasadores, hacen lo que se les dé la gana sin tomar en cuenta sentimientos ajenos-dijo más molesto Alfred empuñando su mano y apretando la mandíbula

-vaa hombre eres mi amigos, Lukas es mi amor y todo, pero eres mi amigo, hermanos por siempre, si me dejas llevar a Lukas yo pago todos los gastos, pero nos hospedas en la casa de tu abuelo-dijo mientras omitía comentario sobre lo último, no quería causarle más enojos a Alfred

-jajajaja okey, entonces si él quiere ir no problema, empieza a trabajar hombre queda muy poco, para el partido, mi cumple y la celebración de la independencia-dijo sonriente Alfred mirando las estrellas, como todos los años tenía el dinero suficiente y el transporte necesario para llegar a la playa donde se encontraba su principal heroe.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, tendrán que irse preparándose para la fiestas, porque de que tenemos fiesta tenemos, si no es por el campeonato (aún no se si ganan o no es un misterio) será por el cumple de Alfred y la independencia de USA. Así que preparen sus gorritos, challas y demás cosas xD**

**Bye bye**

**Zack Engel~**


End file.
